A New Family
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Has some angst tho will end happily and it has some damn fluff! Yrio's grandfather is in coma and his mean father wants to adopt him but viktor n yuuri will fight in a lawsuit to adopt yurio. Btw viktuuri so male x male and it will have some mpreg in it and otabek x yurio
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Set after ep 8. A different continuation and ending to the whole story. Angsty but will have a happy ending so please read!

Don't own the characters just the plotline. Warning! MalexMale relationship, decided against character death xD

Note the spelling: Yuri Katsuki - Yuuri Katsuki; Yuri Plisetsky - Yurij Plisetskij; if I speak about both only then will I write 'Yuri'

Gomen for any mistakes! In fact Riladell dear pointed out that there is no way a flight from Japan to Moscow is 3 hours xD so sorry abt that thus chap is updated only bcoz I corrected the mistake xD

 **updated because beta read by Tao Tzu only comma, typo and grammar mistakes were corrected.**

Chapter 1

It was after Yurij's Agape performance that Yuuri got the call from Minako. It was like one of his worst nightmares were coming true.

"You have to go back to Japan Viktor!" Yuuri yelled. Interviewers and reporters murmured excitedly about something happening. "Makkachin choked on a meatbun from Viccham's altar! You've got to be there! Minako's not sure he'll make it! They're at the vet!" Dumbfounded. That was the feeling that Viktor felt. Disbelief. Fear. These came later.

"I- But will you be fine!" The Russian cried.

"I will, just go!" Yuuri urged. Viktor was painfully torn between staying in Moscow as Yuuri's coach to see him skate his free program or flying back to Japan to make sure Makkachin was fine. He was glad Yakov agreed be Yuuri's coach for the next day. He practically didn't even wait for his response as he quickly gave Yuuri a peck on the lips and rushed out of the sport arena.

Yakov's jaw went pretty much slack after the kiss and Yurij looked like he wanted to puke. Once Viktor was out of the building and the two Russians got over their initial shock, Yakov decided to ask.

"What was this about?"

"Makkachin. He choked on a meat bun from Vicchan's altar and my ballet teacher brought him to the vet. She isn't sure whether he'll make it or not," Yuuri explained and Yakov nodded. Yurij seemingly unfazed by the whole ordeal, though if someone looked closely, they would see a sliver of concern and worry in his eyes.

"Well then, let's go back to the hotel, shall we?" The elderly coach proposed and the two Yuris nodded along. "Lilia will be watching and analyzing the other skaters left."

The three males left the building, Yuuri being eaten up by worry, while Yurij being stiff with anxiousness.

Viktor immediately took a cab to his hotel and packed his luggage in two minutes unwillingly breaking the world record of 'the person who packed a luggage in the shortest time'. Rushing out of the hotel he sat back in the cab that was waiting for him and rushed to the airport. From there everything was a blur. The minor dispute between him and the cashier, the three hour wait, the three hour flight and even the one hour trip with the train. Upon arriving to Hasetsu he immediately asked around in the train station (now, the time being 7 o'clock, that meant it was rush hour, so it wasn't hard to ask people around) to find out where the vet was. Fortunately, it wasn't far from the train station so he literally sprinted down the streets. Panting he pushed the vet's door open and was greeted by an anxious Minako.

"How is she?!" Viktor asked without greeting.

"She should be recovering now. They performed a surgery on her that was very risky. It ended about five hours ago, but she still hasn't come to her senses," Minako explained, a hint of guilt in her voice. "I'm sorry, if I had paid attention to her this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't be sorry now! It's not even completely your fault!" Viktor waved it aside a little snappily. "I want to see Makkachin now!" Minako nodded and asked the doctor to show them the way to Makkachin's kennel. As Viktor laid his eyes upon his precious dog, his heart broke. He immediately rushed to the dog, opening the kennel and laying beside her. She was still breathing, but faintly, her body unmoving, only her chest raising a little bit.

"Bring her a blanket! She's cold!" Viktor snapped desperately. He hugged the poodle close to him, whispering to her in Russian, hoping that she'll be fine. Once the doctor brought the blanket he sat up, placing the poodle's head in his lap and draping her with the woolen fabric. Stroking her head affectionately a few tears escaped his eyes as he remembered what Yuuri had told him later in private. 'I wasn't there when Vicchan died because of the Grand Prix. I want you to be there for her in case the worst happens. If she dies I want you to bury her properly next to Vicchan and put the picture of you and Makkachin I have on my desk on the altar of Vicchan so they can meet and play happily.' Viktor had promised him that he will also pay respects to Vicchan if it comes to that. Though he really really hoped Makkachin won't die.

Two hours have passed like this: Viktor caressing an unconscious Makkachin's head, whispering and humming in Russian to him. After another two hours Minako brought him some katsudon that Hiroko prepared. He didn't really have an appetite, though he knew he should eat, so slowly he started eating the katsudon. He was halfway through when Yuuri called him.

"Hey Yuuri," He answered, voice tired.

"Hello Viktor. How is Makkachin?" Yuuri asked, concern filling his voice.

"Unconscious for more than half a day now, breathing, though just barely," Viktor murmured.

"A-ah okay, I hope he'll be fine..." Yuuri said. Viktor sensed there was something else too.

"How did the free program go?" He asked.

"I won the first place and Yurij the second," The Japanese skater said. Viktor was about to congratulate when Yuuri continued. "However Yurij's grandfather is in the hospital on the verge of death because of a stroke."

The sentence hit him like a bucket of cold water on the coldest winter night. And that was the moment Makkachin's chest heaved then stopped moving completely.

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn cliffhangeeeerrrr~ ok no worries next chap will be a minor time skip because we have to know what happened to yuuri and yurij untill this ordeal~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: don't own the characters just the plotline.

So now you'll get to know what happened with the Yuris untill Makkachin decided to stop breathing and Yurij's gyieduska (okay i'm not russian so pls forgive me for the wrong spelling, i wrote the word according to hungarian spelling me being half hungarian and all - so in english spelling it would be something like dyedushka... btw it meams grandfather b it's explained) btw sorry this chap is kinda shorter...

Btw i love you guys - the reviewers i mean (of course i love also the readers lol xD) - u were so cute needing chap to so here it is! And again sorry for any mistake native english ppl find!

Now on with the storyyyyy

 **updated chapter, it was beta read by Tao Tzu!**

Chapter 2

Yurij sat in the car next to Yuuri and Yakov humming a song as they drove to the hotel. The Japanese male noticed that the teen was silent, lost in thought.

"What's the problem, Yura?" Yuuri asked, using the Russian nickname instead of 'Yurio'.

"Nothing," The teen merely huffed and turned towards the window, gazing out. Yuuri arched his brows.

"Then you wouldn't be so silent," He remarked pointedly. Yurij glared at him, waving a hand, signaling 'later'. It was probably something he didn't want to discuss in front of Yakov.

"We're here. Yura, get some rest while I go and bring Lilia to a dinner. Yuuri you too," He added slightly more grumpily. The two complied and exited the car then went into the hotel. Once inside the elevator Yurij spoke.

"I don't even know why I'm telling this," He grumbled. "But my grandfather is in hospital because I jumped on him due to happiness when I forgot his back was bad," He said guilt seeping through his core.

"Oh," Yuuri was surprised and smiled. "He'll be fine I'm sure. Want to have some katsudon in my room?" At that Yurij immediately perked up as he nodded. After eating the two of them ended up falling asleep on the couch snuggled, though none of them have any idea how they managed to get in that position.

The next morning the two woke up and immediately got a heart attack at the close proximity they were in.

"Not. A. Single. Word," Yurij threatened with a furious blush on his face. "No one has to know about this olay?!"

"I never had the intention to tell it to anyone, maybe only to Viktor," Yuuri shrugged.

"Especially not to HIM!" Yurij screeched angrily. Yuuri just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Fine. I'm going to cook breakfast now, do you want some?" He asked.

"I want something sweet!" The teen ordered. "After that I'll be gone to prepare for the free skating program. Don't you dare go easy on me!"

"Fine, fine, fine," Yuuri sighed and prepared some muesli for the two of them. After their quick breakfast both of them went to prepare for their skating. Yuuri was worried about Makkachin but didn't have the time to call Viktor, since he was the second person to perform, Yurij being the fourth. Both of them were overjoyed, Yuuri winning the first and Yurij the second. The Japanese skater was about to congratulate the Russian teen, when the boy got a call and his face went dark with worry.

"To the hospital! NOW!" He yelled, grabbing Yuuri by the hand and rushing out of the arena in costume and all, without putting on anything. He waved a cab and yelled something in Russian and they were already on the road.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked once the teen had calmed down, still in the car.

"Gyiedushka had a stroke. He is unconscious now," Yurij muttered trembling lightly. Yuuri knew the word meant grandfather. And he knew that Yurij's grandfather was important to him.

"God... I-I'm really so-"

"Don't!" Yurij snapped. "Don't be. I don't need anyone's pity," He added more quietly.

"He'll be fine. My dad had a minor stroke too once, but he recovered," Yuuri said then. His voice was determined, like he knew things will be fine. Yurij just looked at him, being extremely grateful to him in the deep of his heart.

"Do you want me to call Viktor?" Yuuri asked as they got out of the cab.

"Yeah," The teen muttered and Yuuri dialed Viktor.

"Hey Yuuri," Viktor's voice sounded strained and tired.

"Hello Viktor. How is Makkachin?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"Unconscious for more than half a day now, though breathing lightly," Viktor's murmuring came from the other side of the line.

"A-ah okay, I hope he'll be fine..." Yuuri said, unsure how to tell him about Yurij's grandfather.

"How did the free program go?" Viktor suddenly asked.

"I won the first place and Yurij the second," He replied them decided to just blurt it out. "However Yurij's grandfather is in the hospital on the verge of death because of a stroke."

"God, poor Yurij. Oh my god. God what! No! Makkachin!" Viktor's frantic yelling for a doctor could be heard and a few sobs too as Viktor talked again. "Don't dare leave Yurij alone! And don't ever let his father near him! Understood?! I need to go. Makkachin just stopped breathing and the doctor needs my help so I'm hanging up! Take care! I'll ring once this is over!" Viktor yelled and hung up, leaving a dumbfounded and more worried Yuuri staring at the phone.

"What was that!" Yurij asked snappily.

"He told me not to let you near your father and that Makkachin stopped breathing and I heard him call for a doctor..." Yuuri said, slightly dazed. Yurij's eyes widened just barely then nodded.

"Let's go in," He said and they entered the hospital **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alrightyyyyy chapter 3! Here you'll get to know whether Makkachin will live or not~

I'm really happy you guys enjoy it! So here it is! Again I don't own the characters just the plot and please forguve my typos grammar/wording/spelling mistakes! Thanks again for reading!

Onward with the storyyyyy!

 **updated chapter, betad by Tao Tzu (nothing changed as usual only typos n grammar mistakes were corrected)**

Chapter 3

Once inside the hospital, Yurij immediately asked around then dragged Yuuri to the first floor into the 108th room. There they were met with two doctors, an unconscious elderly in a bed - Yurij's gyiedushka - and a man in an elegantly tailored suit with angled lines and stern expression, eyes full with boredom and distain. Yurij sucked in a sharp breath upon seeing that man.

"Papa," He muttered, glaring angrily at the man, who apparently was Yurij's father. The man looked at them and spoke in Russian.

"Until your grandfather recovers you'll be living with me," His voice deep and edgy, commanding. Yurij glared even harder and shook his head. Sensing something off, Yuuri stepped between them and spoke pleasantly, in English.

"I'm sorry, but we are here because of Yura's grandfather. Please don't cause troubles," Not even waiting for a reply, he turned towards the doctors. "Can you please give us a detailed diagnosis?"

"Do not ignore me!" The father seethed angrily and yanked Yuuri's collar so he'd face him. His English was heavily accented and awkward. "This boy will live with me!" He declared, pointing at the blonde teen. Yurij was ready to kick his father when Yuuri pointedly and heavily repeated.

"My friend's grandfather is on the verge of death. This is no place for fights," He pried the fingers off his collar and turned again towards the doctors.

"A-ah well, yesterday he was here because of his back, and today morning he came too as we asked him to, when he suddenly collapsed due to a stroke. We examined him right away there wasn't too much damage caused in his brain, however he might be unconscious for a few weeks because of the stress he experienced in the previous weeks," The shorter and thinner doctor said. "His life is not necessarily threatened. We expect him to recover fully in at most two months."

"Did gyiedushka say anything about what caused him stress?" Yurij inquired quietly, a scowl playing on his face. He already had a vague feeling about what the whole ordeal was about.

"Well, he didn't elaborate but he spoke of - I'm assuming - your custody issues," The other doctor replied. He was taller and sturdier than the other one.

"Yes, in fact I want to adopt you. Wanted to immediately after your mother passed away a year ago, but had no means because of ypur grandfather. Now I have even more possibilities and reasons to adopt you," The father said jerking his head at his father in law - Yurij's grandfather. "So if you will-"

"Viktor and I will adopt him," Yuuri suddenly said, making Yurij and his father gasp in surprise.

"No-"

"Excuse me, matters of law must not be discussed here, but only in the court," The sturdier doctor interjected before Yurij's father could have an outburst.

"Very well, we will bring this matter to court then," The father declared and left the room. Sighing, Yurij sat next to his grandfather, the only person in his family who cared for him.

Viktor immediately felt something was wrong when Yuuri uttered that sentence.

"God, poor Yurij,"He muttered, then noticed Makkachin's unmovingness. "Oh my god. God what! No! Makkachin!" He gasped, laying his ear onto Makkachin's chest, hearing nothing. He immediately yelled for Minako and the doctors, who came rushing to his aid. Immediately understanding what happened, they rushed the poodle to the defibrillator and started reviving the dog. Viktor then spoke again to Yuuri in the phone. "Don't dare leave Yurij alone! And don't ever let his father near him! Understood?! I need to go. Makkachin just stopped breathing and the doctor needs my help so I'm hanging up! Take care! I'll ring once this is over!" He hung up not even waiting for a reply. He ran to the doctors' aid and helped placing Makkachin on the table while two doctors switched on the defibrillator while the third doctor put a respirator mask on the poodle's face and making sure air flowed effortlessly. The doctor's started the reviving process with shocking the dog with the defibrillator and Viktor couldn't help but beg to any God he believed in. Then agonizing minutes passed with the doctors becoming more and more frantic, Viktor becoming more and more nervous, chewing his nails. Other slow five minutes passed with no changes, and the doctors were about to give up, when Makkachin's heart started beating again, his chest rising with every breath she took and her eyes opened slowly. The doctors sighed, relieved and Viktor fell onto his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he kissed his dear dog's face thanking God that Makkachin was fine.

"Good grief don't scare me like that sweetie okay?" He chided gently in Russian. The poodle yipped happily and licked her owner's face, continuously showering him with dog-kisses. Viktor laughed, all the stress exiting his pores as happiness and tiredness started seeping into him. The Russian skater turned towards the three cheering doctors. "Thank you very very much!" He exclaimed gratefully. "I'll give the three of you a gift as a token of my thanks."

"Thank you very much sir," One of the doctors bowed with a smile. "We only did our job."

"But you need to be thanked properly!" Viktor insisted.

"Fine, but please make sure Makkachin rests and eats properly," The second doctor added. Viktor nodded and picked up Makkachin, carrying her out of the operating room.

"She's fine!" Minako jumped up from the chair, her eyes shining. Makkachin wagged her tail happily and licked the ballet teacher's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaayyyy chapter 4! Okay guys! Thanks for all of the reviews i love you all! Please review more it keeps me going!

Again sorty for any mistakes you find! And i don't own anyoneeeee just the plotline!

Onwards with the storyy!

His mother became an alcoholist when Yurij became five, and he barely saw her. When he did, she was sober though, showing only love. It hurt him a lot when she passed away because of her alcoholism. He became even more reserved, afraid to lose the people around him. Especially his grandfather who was the other person who loved him. His father hated him, because he never actually married his mother. He was born from an affair. Unwanted. He was the reason his father left his mother soon after she concieved and never really cared for them. He left, married a rich woman, who already had a daughter of 17. This drove his mother to ease her pain with alcohol and drugs. She was barely at home and never worked. His grandfather was a lawyer for a long time, so they lived from his saved up money and occasionally - and as Yurij grew, more frequently - they lived from the money Yurij won on his figureskating competitions. This is the major reason why he wants to win no matter what. And this is also the reason why since he became famous his father wanted to take custody of him. Because of money. Not because of the 'love for his son'. He started pestering his grandfather two weeks after his mother had died, that was a year ago. He never stopped trying to persuade his grandfather which made Yurij and gyiedushka have a stressful life. Thankfully, his grandfather never let his father win. But now that he is uncoscious his father could very well win the lawsuit against Viktor and Yuuri. And he really didn't want that. He didn't want to live with an unloving father, a bossy step-mother and even more bossy step-sister (not like he couldn't protect himself, but it would be bitter to live in an unloving family). He'd much rather live with Viktor and Yuuri, to be honest.

"He will be fine, Yura," Yuuri suddenly said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. They had been sitting in silent next to Yurij's unmoving grandfather for at least 15 minutes now. "And I won't let your father lay a finger on you," He added determined.

"And how will you do that," The Russian teen huffed, bitterness dripping from his voice. "My father will get whatever he wants. Especially if gyiedushka is unconscious. Untill now he protected me from getting into my father's grasp."

"We will do everything to get you safe from that man. I promise," Yuuri said. "Viktor especially," He added.

"He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is you and himself," Yurij spat.

"Oh, on the contrary. He cares for you a lot. In fact I remember how much he cheered for you on your Agape performance along with me, yesterday evening," Yuuri reminded the teen that they pretty much behaved like supportive parents.

"... True," The cat-lover teen muttered, slight pink playing on his cheeks as he turned away, making Yuuri smile.

"I wonder what's up with Makkachin. It has been more than an hour since I called Viktor," The Japanese suddenly said, thinking aloud.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear - or call in our case," Yurij said and pointed at the older's phone that started buzzing, Viktor's contact on display. Surprised Yuuri picked it up and put it on loudspeaker.

"Yuuri! Makkachin is fine! We're at home now. I'll sleep and tomorrow I'll be coming back to Russia!" Viktor's happy and exhausted voice came from the phone.

"That's great!-"

"How is Yurij? His grandfather? His father was there as I suspected, wasn't he?" Viktor interrupted asking urgently, genuinly concerned. "You did keep Yurij safe in that case, didn't you?" Yuuri gave a pointed look at Yurij, his eyes clearly saying 'Ah noo, he doesn't care for you at all' and the teen just huffed, irritated.

"He was here," Yurij answered rolling his eyes. "And yes Yuuri declared he wanted to adopt me along with you."

"Oh. Well, that's perfect!" Viktor chimmed happily, making Yurij cringe and huff. "We will be trying our best to be good parents! Oh, and how is your gyiedushka?"

"Unconscious, though not dying anymore," The blonde teen answered.

"They said he might be unconscious for a few weeks, but expect him to recover in two months at most," Yuuri explained.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. What about Yurij's father?" Viktor asked worriedly.

"He wants to take me into custody while gyiedushka is unconsious," Said son replied. "Then Yuuri declared that the two of you will adopt me, and father said he will bring this matter to court."

"And we will win the lawsuit, don't worry!" Viktor cheered, determined.

"Yeah, sure," Yurij huffed, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Hey~! A little trust in your knew father!" Viktor whined.

"More like annoying babysitter," The young Russian snapped, making the two older chuckle. "And don't expect me to call the two of you 'papa' and 'papochka'."

"We won't, don't worry," Yuuri smiled fondly, ruffling the soft blond hair of the teen, who just glared back.

"Anyway, I'm hanging up now, I'm dead tired and I have my flight early in the morning, so I'll be there tomorrow evening. We will address the court after I have arrived, okay?"

"Yeees," The Yuris replied in unison, making the oldest male chuckle and after brief goodbyes they hung up. Viktor immediately went to sleep next to Makkachin and the two Yuris stayed in the hostpital untill visiting time was over. Then they both went back into the hotel and after dinner they again fell asleep on the couch next to each other.

The next morning Viktor made sure to light the incense on Vicchan's altar and thank the dog's soul and God that Makkachin was safe. Then he made sure to pay enough money to the three doctors and along with Hiroko, offered a free weekend in the inn and the onsen for them and their families. Then he packed up again, and off he went back to Moscow. He slept through most of his trip, and was woken up by a stewardess once the plane had landed.

"Sir, we are in Moscow, please wake up," The woman said, shaking him gently. He yawned, stretching his limbs as he got up.

"Thank you, do you by any chance know a lawyer who might help us win an adoption lawsuit?" Viktor asked as he took off his backpack from the cabin.

"Why yes, my brother is a lawyer," She replied with a small smile. "He has won many similar cases, so I think he will be of great help."

"Perftect!" The skater exclaimed. "Mind giving me his contact, please? It's really urgent!"

"Sure," The stewardess then wrote the number of her brother on Viktor's hand, who once he had gotten off the plane, added it to his contacts. He then took a cab to the hospital - after he had put down his luggage in the hotel - where the Yuris were sitting next to the unconscious grandfather, talking with a doctor. Upon his entrance the three of them looked at him, questioning - the Yuris of course happy to see him.

"I got a lawyer for us!" He announced cheerully.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly love you reviewers! You make me keep going! So now here is the new chappie! I jope y'all like it :D because viktor and itachi liked it xD \\(° °)/ (-viktor) (o/_\o) (- itachi)

Btw pls reviewwww

So yet again I apologise for any meagre mistake you can find xD

Oh and DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT THE LAWYER HE IS MY OC :D (along with him there will be some other OCs i will own, but you will meet them in the next chappie!)

Love you guys srsly! So onwards with the story! ^^

Chapter 5

"I got a lawyer for us!" Viktor announced happily. "I mean his contact... I didn't speak woth him yet, but according to his sister he has won other adoption lawsuits," Viktor added and Yuuri jumped into his arms.

"That's great! Let's contact him as soon as possible," He said with a smile.

"Hello to you too," Yurij grunted, looking pointedly at Viktor, who just grinned.

"Well, that's nice isn't it? Though it's not my business," The doctor said with an idle smile. "I will leave you now, but I'll be back in an hour to check up on your grandfather. If there problems araise, please call me immediately with that button," He said pointing at the button next to the bed then left.

"Are you sure that the lawyer will win the lawsuit for us?" Yurij asked in edgy voice, however a sliver of hope was audible in it.

"Well, let's find out!" Viktor grinned. He brought in a third chair, amd sat between the two Yuris. "Now let's call the number!" He called the lawyer and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" A smooth and professional very business-like voice greeted in Russian after the third ring. "This is Egor Stasyevich Kadnikov, lawyer. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Viktor Nikiforov, professional figureskater now coach. I am in great need of your help with an adoption lawsuit," Viktor replied with the same smoothness.

"Please elaborate," Egor asked, his voice showing interest, the two Yuris leaning closer to hear better.

"My protgè - Katsuki Yuuri - and I wish to adopt Yurij Plisetskij. Until now his grandfather was in charge of his custody because his mother unfortunately died because of alcoholism and drugs. His father - who is a lawyer himself - never was there because it was only an affair, so he wanted to do nothing with Yurij. However ever since his mother passed away, he started pestering Yurij's grandfather to give the custody of Yurij to him. His reasons to want to adopt Yurij are that Yurij earns a lot of money because of his figureskating career. He only wants more money for himself, not his son. The reason why things have come this far is because Yurij's grandfather had a stroke two days ago, so Yurij's father can adopt Yurij without any problems. But we don't want this to happen so Katsuki Yuuri and I want to adopt him. This made the father to present the matter to court, and we need a lawyer to win this lawsuit," Viktor explained in a rush. Even Yurij could barely keep up with the speed of his words.

"I understand. Very well, I shall come to your aid at once. Please tell me the father's name. I know three people who bear the family name 'Plisetskij'. You said he is a lawyer too, no? We might have a hard job with this," Egor said.

"Fyodor Petrovich Plisetskij," Yurij stated. Yuuri of course tried to keep up with the whole Russian conversation but decided to give up halfway through Viktor's rushed monologue.

"Ah, him," Disdain was audible in Egor's voice as he spoke. "We must find out who will his lawyer be in this matter. We must not lose," He added, determined. "This will also be my personal vengeance too."

"Is there any enmity between the two of you?" Viktor asked

"Sure there is," Egor replied. "He unfortunately wants me to resign, so he can take my place. I'm younger than him and I'm considered a true prodigy between lawyers, so my ranking is pretty high and I'm pretty well-known."

"I see. So you even have a personal reason not to lose," Viktor nodded. "That's even better! I suggest we should meet personally somewhere so we can discuss minor details, no?"

"Why yes, I agree. Tell me where you currently are and I will come to you at once," The lawyer said.

"We are in Moscow in the City Clinical Hospital in Vucheticha street 21," Viktor answered, reading the address aloud from Yurij's phone. "First floor 108th room."

"Perfect! I'll be there in an hour or so. I have a few errands in that neighborhood anyway," Came the cheerful reply from the phone. "See you then, Nikiforov!"

"See you, Kadnikov!" Viktor replied and hung up. "Yesss!" He yelled happily, hands up in a high five. Yurij reluctantly slapped Viktor's palms and Yuuri gave his coach a high five too.

"So will someone translate the whole thing for me?" Yuuri asked with a smile. Viktor briefly filled him in on the details.

"So he will be here in an hour or so," Yurij concluded. His eyes gazed his grandfather's marble-like face and you could see how afraid and sad he was. Viktor and Yuuri shared a look and nodded to each other. Then suddenly, they tackled the boy from two sides and enveloped him in a loving embrace making the teen yell and flail aroumd with his legs. "Lemme go!" He shouted, a blush creeping up his neck

"Never in a million years!" Yuuri laughed.

"What kind of parents would we be if we let you go?" Viktor asked grinnin as he kissed the blonde hair.

"Eewwwww!" Yurij shook his head and showed his toungue in disgust making the adults laugh. "You're not my parents!"

"But we will be," Yuuri said with a smile, holding on tight to the small Russian teen. A few seconds later Yurij relaxed and burried his face in the adults' chests, trembling lightly.

"It will be fine, Yurio," Viktor smiled patting the soft hair. Yurij merely glared at the nickname.

"I hope so. I really hope so," He muttered quietly, sighing and basking in the comfort the two adults brought him.


	6. Chapter 6

Welp, here's my 6th chappie! I only own the extra characters (Hanuman, Arjun and Egor!) I DONT OWN THE YOI CHARACTERSSSSS :D hope you'll enjoy and pls review :3

Yet agin I apologise for any mistake you find xP

Updated the chap but only changed France into Spain in the end! XD

Chapter 6

'An hour or so' turned out to be 1 hour and 15 minutes sharp. When the doctor left the room after his usual check up a tall, charismatic man popped his head in. What was most salient though, was his pale skin and frost-white hair, his eyes sharp purplish-blue, albeit full with playful glint. He was an albino man. Not to mention his clothing. He wore black boots with torn jeans and a white pressed shirt. What didn't match was the Indian patterned colourful shawl draped on his shoulders.

"Well hello, I take the man sitting in the middle is Nikiforov, no?" He asked in Russian with a playful tone. In fact Viktor was the one sitting between the two Yuris. "Sorry I'm not dressed professionally right now, since I'm not in court," He apologised jokingly pointing at his outfit. He carried a pleasent smell of incense and exotic - probably Indian - spices.

"It's fine, and yes, I'm Viktor Nikiforov. You must be Egor Stasyevich Kadnikov, right?" Viktor approached the albino man who was at least 190 cms tall, that's like three inches taller than Viktor. Said Russian shook the lawyers hand and asked. "Could we speak in English? My protegè doesn't really speak Russian."

"Sure, so you are Katsuki-san, right? I have a friend in Japan, so I know a little bit of your culture," Egor spoke switching to fluent English.

"A-ah, that's nice, but Yuuri is fine," Said Japanese replied with a timid smile.

"And you are Yurij Plisetskij," The tall Russian said bending down to meet the teen's eyes, who just merely nodded. "I do see resemblance to Fyodor. Poor Kitten, he really did abandon you and your mother, didn't he," Egor mused, sadness visible in his eccentric indigo eyes.

"Well I was an unwanted kid for him," Yurij replied a little sharply making the lawyer nod in understanding.

"I will win this lawsuit for you, Kitten," Egor said, the nickname making the three of them cringe. Egor noticed this and laughed. "Oh well, I guess you need to get used to my love of nicknaming people after first impression."

"What would my nickname be?" Viktor asked, curious grin on his face.

"Hmm... Doggie," Egor finally said smiling, making Yurij burst out laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach, while Yuuri laughed subtely behind his hand.

"Hey!" Viktor whined, then shrugged. "Though I do like dogs a lot..." This made the two Yuris laugh even harder. "Oh, come on guys! And what would be Yuuri's nickname?" Viktor asked, slightly embarrased by the whole 'Doggie' ordeal.

"Hmm, you look like some delicious cookie, so you will be Biscuit!" Hunger flashed in Egor's eyes making Yuuri gulp and Viktor immediately hugged the skater, glaring warningly at Egor, his eyes screamin 'MINE! BACK OFF!' and Yurij was ready to kick. This made the albino man laugh. "Oh my God, Doggie dear you misunderstood me," He continued to laugh, tears of mirth forming in his eyes. "I already have a lover, I don't plan on winning Biscuit over," He laughed more, clutching his stomach that growled. "I got hungry because Buiscuit dear reminds me of my favorite biscuits!"

"Oh," The two adults said in unison and Yurij facepalmed, muttering something about being surrounded by idiots. They even noticed the golden ring on Egor's left ring finger.

"So how about we go out and eat something?" Egor asked once he calmed down.

"Well, I'm hungry too and visiting time is soon over," Yuuri said glancing at the clock. "Yurio, you coming?" Somehow he had started to call the boy Yurio again. It felt appropriate, since it was a personal bond the three of them shared.

"... Yeah," Said teen reluctantly nodded and followed the adults out of the hospital where a white limo stood in front of the gates. A thin, albeit well-toned probably Indian man - judging by the red bindhi on his forhead, the traditional kurta he wore and his dark skin - in his mid-twenties stood waiting next to the gorgeous white car. His slightly curly hair worn in a four-braid reached his waist and was dyed blue.

"Ah! Hanuman! Perfect timing as always!" Egor waved as he spoke in English. Hanuman - the Indian man raised his big almond shaped eyes that were painted with khajal and sighed, pouting.

"Egor, I told you not to steal my shawl. I've been looking for it all morning," Came the light voice of the Indian male with a slight adorable Indian accent. "I see you found your new clients. Sit in, please," He motioned for them to sit in as he opened the door. The three athletes marveled at the limo's spaciousness - though it wasn't as big as a Hollywood filmstar's limo - and it's comfortable leather seats. When Egor passed, he bent down to give Hanuman a brief but sensual peck on the lips, then sat in.

"Where do we want to go?" Hanuman asked as he closed the car's door and sat beside Egor.

"Let's just drive around while we talk," The pale man replied as he interlaced their fingers, his white skin contrasting sharply from the dark. Hanuman nodded and told the driver - another Indian who looked really similar to Hanuman, though with dark purple hair that reached his shoulders and was shaved on the sides- to just drive around. "Guys, let me introduce you my information broker and my dearest, Hanuman Chauhan, and his younger brother, Arjun Chauhan, our driver," The driver, Arjun glanced back waving with a smile. He looked 18 or 19 at most. "Hanuman will provide us with information on Fyodor and will keep an eye on him during the whole lawsuit so he doesn't play dirty. He is really known for playing dirty and we don't want that, now do we," At this the skaters shook their heads.

"So... you two..." Yurij blinked, trying to put this as diplomatically as possible, pointing at the Indian's and Russian's interlaced fingers and the golden rings.

"Yeah, we are married," Hanuman said, small, cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"Where did you get married? I wanna marry Yuuri!" Viktor exlamed with shining eyes as he leaned closer. Yuuri blushed spluttering, while Egor chuckled on Yurij's 'Get a room you two!' expression.

"In America," Came the reply from Hanuman. "However it is more urgent that we make sure you win this lawsuit. Until now I only found out that he has Jeredy Hoppkins as his lawyer and that he wants to lay the matter in front of the Russian court tomorrow. There will be at least two weeks till the jury accepts to handle the matter and investigate it," Hanuman explained. "And he wants the jury to be Evgeny Ivanovics Kravchenko."

"That's bad news sweethearts. Jeredy is one hell of a lawyer with a damn clever tongue," Egor muttered, brows furrowing with worry. "Only good news is that Evgeny doesn't hate me."

"No matter what lawyer Fyodor has, if the Gods want him to lose he will lose," Arjun suddenly said and Hanuman nodded. "Evgeny is a very experienced and elderly judge. He is very strict about being fair, so don't worry," Egor and the rest nodded. After a few minutes of silence and thinking, Hanuman broke the silence by showing Moskow's sights to Yuuri from the car's window. They ended up sightseeing until midnight, after which Arjun brought the trio to the hotel, where a grumpy Yakov and a sour Lilia were waiting.

"Shit!" Viktor facepalmed and Yurij groaned upon seeing his ballet teacher and coach.

"Where were you?!" Lilia yelled.

"We forgot to tell them about the whole ordeal," Yuuri sighed. Viktor and Yurij briefly filled them in on the details in Russian, making them pale slightly as they discussed the matter. They spoke about something else too, Yuuri could only make out the words 'sleep' and 'room' then Yurij went towards the elevator and motioned for the Japanese to follow. Once on the 9th floor, Viktor opened the room's door and let the two Yuris in.

"Let's eat something quickly then let's go to sleep. I hope both of you know that beside the court matters, you also have to compete in the Grand Prix Finals that will be held next week in Spain," Viktor said sternly and the two skaters nodded. After eating the three of them fell asleep snuggled on the couch, mentally preparing themselves for a tyring week and months bacause of the lawsuit they will have to face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo here is chapter 7! Okay guys, please forgive me because I won't be able to post a chapter every day because I'm kinda real busy with school but don't worry for I won't leave the story unfinished!

Lovya all pls review and forgive ma mistakes ;3

Onwards with the chapteerrrrr

Okay I updated this chap now that I know that the GPF is in Barcelona! Just changed Paris and french food to Barcelona and Spanish food!

Chapter 7

The Grand Prix Finals were held in Barcelona. It took them two days to finally set feet into the city of of matadors. Egor and Hanuman promised to deal with Russian burocracy along with Yakov and Lilia until they are back. The jury was still considering the matter, whether to investigate it or not.

Once in Barcelona, Yurij immediately started looking for street markets that had clothes with felines on them.

"Yurio! Look! I found a phonecase for your phone! It has a tiger on it!" Viktor chimmed excitedly beside Yurij, making the teen perk up.

"I want that now!" The Russian Punk said with teary eyes. Yuuri sighed silently behind them. They were supposed to check into the hotel where thy booked the room but had come across this small streetmarket. By 'small' he means like approximately one mile long street that was full of booths that sold every little knick knack that existed in the universe. After they bought at least five shirts with different felines and the cover for the phone, Yuuri managed to drag them to a cab to get to the hotel.

"Finally we can eat," Yuuri sighed as he closed their room's door. They had ordered three pizzas that have just arrived.

"Yuuri! Come, come! Eat up, you too Yurio, because tomorrow the two of you will compete!" Viktor chimmed happily. Yurij was already stuffing himself with pizza by the time Yuuri sat down and started eating. Dinner passed quickly with pleasant small talk and soon the trio was sleeping like a sack, knocked out cold on the couch.

The next day was pretty eventful considering it was the day of the competition. Yurij was the fourth competitor and Yuuri the seventh.

"Davai! Yurio davai~!" The Japanese skater yelled when it was Yurij's turn.

"Yurio ganba~!" Viktor cheered too, both of them grinning like the proud parents they were, making Yurij blush and storm away angrily, muttering something about 'not knowing them'. His Agape performance this time was heart breakingly beautiful. Hi did overrotate one of the quads though, but aside that Yurij perfectly portrayed his feelings and worried towards his grandfather. It struck the heart of the audience and Viktor and Yuuri even had a few tears in their eyes. As Yurij struck the last pose with the last gentle notes of the song, the two adults noticed that he too, had a few glistening tears in his eyes. The cheers he got were earshattering, of course Viktor and Yuuri were the loudest to cheer. Panting the teen collected all the kitten plushies and kitten ears and roses he got and as soon as he got off the rink and arrived at the Kiss and Cry he was enveloped in a crushing embrace by Yuuri and Viktor.

"Hey!" Yurij yelped and squirmed mentally noting how the camera captured him in one of his most embarrassing moments.

"Look at your score! 112.7 points! You're the first!" Viktor cheered happily.

"That is if I don't win," Yuuri interjected with a sly smile.

"You won't," Yurij grumbled rolling his eyes as he checked the score for himself. In fact he scored 112.7 points, being by far the first. "We still need to show our free skating proggamme tomorrow," He added.

"You'll do good!" Viktor said showing a heart with Yuuri in the camera. After a few gulps of water they left the Kiss and Cry, Yurij immediately digging in the pirozhki Viktor made him just the way he liked it. After three more contestants it was Yuuri's turn to skate Eros. Viktor bent down, tying the skater's laces and when he got up, Yuuri grabbed him by the collar and was about to kiss him when Yurij's comment made the two of them freeze, millimeters apart.

"Mind getting a room?! Seriously!" He snapped. Which made Viktor laugh out loud. "It's enough that most probably I'll be seeing this everyday if you adopt me," He added grumpily. Yuuri smiled as Viktor chuckled even more.

"Well then, don't take your eyes off me~," Yuuri whispered seductively to Viktor and glided into the middle of the rink.

"Don't go easy on me!" Yurij yelled and Yuuri chuckled nodding, them he turned his attention to the programme. The ritmical sound of violin started, and Yuuri perfectly moved along with the music, portraying the innocent sex appeal Eros had. The audience was enraptured with the skater's movements, clearly understanding the love Yuuri felt for skating - and of course for katsudon and Viktor. As per usual, he left the quads in the second half of the performance, and even though he fell once, hitting his wrist badly, he managed to execute not one, but three quadruple flips in the end of the programme, stunning Viktor, Yurij and the audience into silence. Once he struck the final pose, in the stunned and awed silence he clearly heard running footsteps behind him, amd before he could turn around he was tackled from behind by two people. One - Viktor - crying proud tears in his shoulder and smooching a kiss on his lips, while the other - Yurij - angrily yelled in his ear.

"I told you not to go easy on me! What was that fall?!" The angry teen yelled grumpily, which made Viktor and Yuuri laugh. Once in the Kiss and Cry - after collecting the food plushies -, Yuuri realised he must have bruised his left wrist during the fall, because it started to swell up and it hurt as hell.

"Mah, 126.5 points," Yurij read aloud.

"Isn't that great!" Viktor exclaimed happily hugging the Japanese skater's neck. This means Yuuri was the second, and Yurij the fourth in ranking. 'Tomorrow will be a hard day for them if they want to win' Viktor thought.

"Ah, well I suppose," Yuuri said panting. Most of his attention was on how he should probably bandage his wrist he was currently cradling.

"What's with that lame reaction. And why are you cradling your wrist?" The blonde teen asked sharpness audible in his voice.

"I probably bruised it," Yuuri replied with a smile.

"We need to bandage it then!" Viktor said with a repriminding look. "Try not to hurt yourself okay?"

"Yeees," Yuuri replied grinning into the camera with a cheerful wave then the trio left. Once they were in the changing room, Yurij thrusted a roll of clean bandage and anti-inflammation cream into Yuuri's hands. The two adults looked questioningly at the teen, who had two red dots forming on his cheeks, and as embarrassment grew in him, he suddenly found the floor really interesting. The two adults found this incredibly cute, and Viktor had to resist the urge to cooe, otherwise the moment would be ruined.

"... Let me bandage your wrist," The teen finally muttered, after mustering up enough courage. Yuuri smiled and nodded, placing his wrist into Yurij's smaller hands. The blonde boy deliberately and painstaikingly precisely applied the cream onto the Japanese skater's wrist, whilst trying to ingore a squealing Viktor who continiuously was taking photoes. After he applied the cream he carefully bandaged the wrist, making sure it was tight enough so it held, but not too tight so it wouldn't obstruct the bloodflow. Once he had finished, he put away the cream, and was startled by two pairs of arms around him. Viktor's and Yuuri's

"Again?!" He snapped, then resigned. "How many hugs do you two need, honestly," He muttered burrowing his face into Yuuri's shoulder as Viktor kissed the crown of his head (he even snapped a few selfies of the three of them hugging, but pssssst Yurij musn't know!). After five seconds, Yurij squirmed out of the hug and declared that he wanted to see the rest of the skaters. Viktor grinned, and Yuuri tried not to chuckle, for the teen's face was read as a tomato. They just followed him into the arena, silently giggling. They sat next to the other competitors and watched them skate till the whole programme was over. Once they arrived into the hotel, the three of them crashed onto the couch, and fell asleep instantly after quickly devouring another take out pizza they ordered.

Tomorrow will be the last competition. Tomorrow will be the day the winner will be decided, and both Yuri's wanted to do their best.


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo chap 8! Preparw yourself for some real big fluff at the end!

I hope i can keep up w/ posting a chap/day b depends on school.

Omg sorry i forgot to disclame! DONT OWN THA CHARACTERSSS ONLY MY OCs!

And again sorry for the mistakes xD

I updated this chap too, don't worry! I only changed Paris into Barcelona like in the prev chap!

Chapter 8

The next morning was a hurry as the trio pretty much overlsept. They quickly packed 90% of their stuff as the following day they had a flight back to russia. Once they were packed they rushed out of the hotel and took public transport to the arena instead of waiting for a cab.

"Finally, we're here!" Viktor announced as he got off the bus and made sure the two Yuris were off too. Since they arrived late, they were the last contestants to skate. Yurij practically seethed in his seat as he boredly watched the skaters perform. Yuuri literally fell asleep on Viktor's shoulder while watching one of the free programmes. Hours passed, then finally, it was the time to get prepared because there were only two contestants left before them. Viktor made sure they warmed up properly, and helped them dress up in their costumes. Going back to the rink, Viktor tied Yurij's laces - much to the teens dismay - and patted his shoulder.

"You still are Viktor's student," Yuuri suddenly said with a smile. "So make him proud."

"No need to tell me to," Yurij snapped grumpily that made the two adults chuckle. The teen skated towards the middle of the rink, and as the music started Yurij moved his body with feline-like grace. His free programme expressed the long journey he did to achieve his goals. He only fell once at a quadroople toeloop, but immediately got up and continued mesmerising the audience with his innocent dance. Once he struck the final pose, the audience started cheering, awakening the teen from his trans-like daze. Of course he tried to ignore the 'Davai Yurio!' and the 'Good job Yurio!' from Viktor and Yuuri as he collected the kitten plushies he got. Getting off the rink he immediately tried to duck out of the two adults' arms, though he was a tad bit slow and got tangled in the arms of the adults.

"Would you two just stop it?!" He snapped grumpily, squirming. Viktor laughed and Yuuri chuckled shaking his head.

"Let's go to the Kiss and Cry!" The Japanese said with a cheerful smile. Viktor grinned and dragged the protesting blonde teen along. Once they sat down they revelaed the score: 283.4. With this, Yurij was currently in the first place, but only by two points for JJ had 281.4. And again the teen was enclosed into a ribshattering hug by the two adults as the cheered proud of his achievement. Then, it was Yuuri's turn to mesmerise the audience. Stealing a quick good luck kiss from Viktor, he skated into the middle of the rink. The soft melodious sound of piano filled the arena as the song 'Yuri on Ice' started and Yuuri begun moving his body in tandem with the rhythm. His jumps in the first half were nailed, and he made sure to add some more jumps in between the planned quads to surprise the audience and his coach. He did fall at a quadruple Salchow though, but nailed the quadruple flip in the end, coaxing an earshattering cheer from the audience once he struck his final pose. He was awarded with tons of roses and food plushies he tiredly collected, then suddenly he was spun around and found a pair of soft lips - Viktor's - pressed to his own. Melting into the kiss, he didn't notice the cheers becoming louder and Yurij sneaking up behind him to tackle him to the ground - ahem, ice.

"What was that fall!" He yelled. "I even taught you how to land a quadruple Salchow!" This made Viktor and Yuuri laugh. The two Russians helped the Japanese skater up and helped him carry his plushies towards the Kiss and Cry. Sitting down they waited for the referees to decide his score. In two minutes the number 294.3 flashed on the screen, making Viktor shriek in joy and strangle the two skaters due to happiness.

"You won Yuuri! You won!" Viktor cheered, and Yurij rolled his eyes.

"Ah I suppose," Yuuri replied with a shy smile, earning a kick from Yurij.

"You fucking won! What's with that half assed reply!" He yelled, though if you squinted you could see a sliver of fondness in his eyes. Viktor laughed and pointed at the rink where the podium of the winners was being brought.

"You two should go back, cuz they are going to give you the trophies!" He grinned. The two Yuris nodded and padded back to the rink, where JJ was already standing on the number 3.

"Next time I, JJ the king will definitely win!" The Canadian exclaimed as the two of them approached.

"Sure," Yuuri said and put a hand on Yurij's mouth to stop the 'Shut up you egoistic loser, I'll win next time!' from spilling out of Yurij's mouth. The teen glared at him, but stepped onto number two, and finally the referees brought the cups and the medals. The audience cheered as they awarded them and they were brought to take pictures with the fans - Viktor trying to shooe some away as discretely as possible - and to have a few interviews done. They kept silent about Yurij's family problems and about Viktor and Yuuri possibly marrying soon. At ten o'clock, Viktor made it clear that they needed to leave, amd escaped from the rest of the fans and interviewers into the hotel. There they ordered a traditional Spanish dinner from the roomservice. Once the food was brought, they ate in peaceful silence until Yurij interrupted it with a silent mutter.

"I wonder what's with gyiedushka and my father..." He said silently.

"I bet your grandfather is fine, just in a peaceful coma," Yuuri said soothingly.

"Yeah, he will wake up once he has rested enough," Viktor added with a positive smile.

"I hope so," Yurij sighed as he finished his food. Viktor motioned Yuuri to lean in, when the Japanese did, he whispered something into his ear. Yuuri nodded grinning. Upon noticing this, the Russian teen started to become wary, so he drank a cup of water and then left to sit on the couch. Once Viktor and Yuuri finished eating they sat next to the teen, enclosing him from both sides as they started to tickle him mercilessly. A bubble of laugh erupted from Yurij's lips as he treid to wriggle away from the featherlight touches. Soon the laughter became louder and the blonde squirmed even more violently, occasionally kicking out, though in the wrong direction.

"Sto-hahaHAAAHA, s-sTOHOHopp! Stoohpp! GyaahaAHAHAHAA STOHOHOOPP!" Yurij yelled as he writhed between the tickling hands, seemingly not finding any escape route.

"I'm sorry, but we need the magic word~," Viktor teased. Yuuri chuckled as Yurij tried to glare, bzt came off more as a funny scowl as his lips were trembling with the effort to keep the laughter in.

"P-pleaAhahAA- S-STOHOOP PLEAAHAASEEE!" The teen finally managed to scream giddy from laughing. Viktor tsked smiling and let go along with Yuuri. The adults earned a really menacing glare from the teen once he calmed down.

"What was that for?!" He asked angrily with a blush on his face. "It's embarrassing!"

"Might be, but it's a form of affection," Yuuri smiled.

"Eww. Gross," The teen replied scowling.

"Oh really," Viktor laughed, earning a slap from the teen. Then the unthinkable came. Yurij grinned childishly and cheekily, joy amd mischevousness visible in his eyes as he attacked Viktor amd started running his fingers on the man's sides, coaxing fits of giggles and laughter from the man's lips. Yuuri pretty much snapped photoes of the whole episode, laughing to himself.

"Revenge is sweet!" Yurij grinned as Viktor shrieked under his hands, his cheeks reddening as he laughed even harder.

"Plea-gyAHAHAAAPPFFTTT SSTOOOHOP PLEASEE GHAAHHAAA," His laughter became high pitched as Yuuri joined the tickling party.

"Beg a little more," The younger Russian said with a sadistic grin.

"AHAHAHAAAA NOHOOO NOHOMOOOOOHHOOOREEE GYAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAAA!" Viktor yelled squirming and kicking. "I BEHEG YOUHUHHU MEHEERCYYYHII PLEAAHAHAASSEEE!"

"Come on, it's enough," Yuuri laughed letting go.

"... Fine," Yurij sighed with a small smile and let go. Viktor sat up panting with a grin. He looked at Yuuri then back to Yurij and jerked his head towards the Japanese. Yurij understanding what he was thinkkmg, grinned evilly. Poor Yuuri felt like he was in danger here so he started to sneak away when four hands tackled him and started poking his ticklepoints. Shrieking he tried to keep the laughter in, alas but to no avail for the laughter came out of his lips almost instantly.

"IEEHHAHAAHAA GYAHAHA STO-HOHOOP PLEASEE!" He shrieked writhing between the two Russians.

"Even you tickled us, it's only fair this way," Yurij grinned tickling even more.

"Yuuri dear, your laugh is so cute~" Viktor teased which made Yuuri laugh even harder as tears of mirth pricked his eyes.

"C-AN'T BREAHHAHHAATHE GHAHHAA!" The victim gasped trying to catch his breath. Viktor took mercy on him and with a grin he bent down and kissed Yuuri's lips.

"Eewwww," Yurij muttered making the two adults snort.

"Really? When you kept checking Arjun out in the car?" Yuuri grinned making Yurij's jaw go slack.

"Wha-"

"Pfffftt totally~," Viktor snorted as he teased jokingly abd smooched a kiss on the blonds cheeks at the same time as Yuuri did.

"GAAHH!" The teen yelped in disgust and tried to squirm away and wiped his cheeks, making the two adults laugh. They could clearly see the embarrassement under the mask of a disgusted teen. And further under that, they could see happiness and desire to feel more of this kind of affection.

"Come on, let's sleep," Viktor clapped with a smile. "Tomorrow we are going back to Russia to deal with the jury."

"Alright!" Yuuri nodded and made himself comfy on the couch. The two Russians joined and the trio made themselves snuggly and comfy with the blankets they used from the beds. It seems that lately they prefer couches than beds when they are in a hotel. Being pretty much exhausted, the three of them fell asleep easily, sleeping through the night soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating yesterda I had my animation course and I came back home at 10:30... this will probably be like this every friday :D

Anyway here's the mew chappie :) hope ypu like it and pls reviewwww~ btw dont own anyone only my OCs! Love you all :) enjoy~

Chapter 9

Once Yuuri, Viktor and Yurij got off the plane and retrieved their luggages in the airport in Moscow, they excited the building and noticed Egor's limo waiting for them.

"Yahhallo~," Egor waved cheerfully as the trio approached him. "Come sit in, we have a little talking to do," The athletes complied and made themselves comfortable in the limo.

"Arjun, to my apartment, please," Egor said once he sat in and the driver nodded.

"Hello guys," Hanuman greeted along with his brother.

"So what's up?" Viktor asked trying not to laugh at Yurij as he sneaked a few glances at Arjun.

"So, number one. We've been keeping an eye on Kitten's gyiedushka, and he is still unconscious, though fine," Egor said and Yurij gave him a thankfull look. "Number two, Fyodor managed to perusade the court to investigate our case. The first lawsuit will be in three weeks. In order to persuade them, I need to know that it will really do good to Kitten if you adopt him," Egor explained pointedly. "This is a case were the child's well-being is strictly top priority. His Honour Evgeny is really fond of kids, so he will definitely choose the party that is better for the kid."

"Well... I guess It would be the best for him because his ice-skating career wouldn't break, and he can visit his grandfather whenever he wants...? His grandfather can come to my parents' onsen anytime he wants and most probably for free, but that's not the issue," Yuuri started and the Russian teen blinked. "My point is that he can keep in contact and stay - if he wants - with the people he loves. Probably his father wouldn't let Yurio visit his gyiedushka."

"More importantly we care for him," Viktor added. "His father only cares for the money he brings, and he could care less if it was his son or not. While we care more for Yurio. We don't really care about the money - okay in a primal way we do, but just because of financial reasons, but honestly, my payment and Yuuri's payment is seriously enough. We would much rather want Yurio to feel at home and loved and cared for than to him feel like he is only good to earn money for the family."

"Is this true, Yurij? Do they really care for you?" Hanuman asked. Yurij met the Indian's gaze and nodded.

"They are the loudest to cheer for me. And embarrass me with hugs and kisses," He muttered. "Eventhough I'm Yuuri's rival both of their priorities is my well-being. They even surprise me with things I like," The teen said remembering Viktor making pirohzkis for him just the way he liked and Yuuri giving him katsudon.

"Allright," Egor nodded with a happy smile. "Then we just have to repeat this everyday like for three months, and Evgeny will decide in favour for us," The albino man said stretching his long legs with a happy sigh.

"Excuse me?!" Viktor and Yurij exclamed at the same time.

"Lawsuits are really long. Especially adopton lawsuits. There was one Egor attended that went on for a year and a half," Arjun suddenly said, glancing at Yurij from the rearview mirror.

"Ah, I see," Yuuri nodded and Yurij groaned. He wasn't sure whethere he'll be able to survive for such a long time.

"Another thing. Where will Kitten be living during the whole ordeal?" Egor asked.

"All three of us will live in my apartment," Viktor said. "It's near hear and I have two spare rooms, one perfect for Yurio. We will need to get his cat too."

"Ah. Probably Mrs Praskovna is taking care of her," Yurij shrugged, trying not to show how he missed his cat.

"Where did you live until now?" Hanuman asked. "Arjun might be able to drive you there."

"In St. Petersburg," Yurij replied. "I lived with Lilia and Yakov in Lilia's house."

"I could drive you there tomorrow," Arjun said and Hanuman chuckled whispering something into Egor's ears who nodded vehemently and grinned. "I have a few shoppings to do there," He explained. Yurij perked up at that and looked pleadingly towards the two adults.

"Well then, it's settled!" Viktor chimmed. The car soon slowed down as they enetered a parking lot and Arjun killed the engine once he parked the car.

"Home sweet home~!" Egor sighed happily as he got put of the car and stretched. The others got out and the three athletes marveled at the posh block of house they were about to enter. The inside was decorated sophisticatedly and modestly with plants. The floor was made out of carved marble and had a beautiful persian carpet on the floor. The elevator they entered was big and spacious so they could comfortably fit inside. Arjun hit the 10th floor's button and the lift ascended smoothely. Once the doors slid open, they were faced with a small corridor that only had one door in it.

"You have the whole floor for yourself?!" Yurij mused as Egor opened the door.

"Ah, yes I do. It took me a lot of time and money to redecorate this vacant floor and make it homey," Egor smiled. Once they entered the house the three athletes were stunned again.

"Wao!" Viktor chimmed taking off his shoes. "Amazing! My apartment in St. Petersburg is not this posh! And neither is my apartment here in Moscow!"

"Well, I do have a lot of money," Egor laughed. "Though I'm not snob. I like helping people out without asking anything back," He grinned.

"And that is precisely why I had to chim in and help you pay your bills," Hanuman sighed with a lopsided grin. Arjun and Yurij snickered while Egor shrugged.

"Helping out people is important!" He insisted. "However let's eat something warm because I'm hungry and it was cold outside," He hastily added rushing into the kitchen.

The house was ginormuous. There was a spacious entryway that had a room on the left for shoes and coats. There was a smaller corridor that ended in a door. Once you open that door you will see a huge livingroom packed up with the best stereo system and TV, and was full with bookshelves bending under the weigh of the books they carried. On the right end of the livingroom there was an arch that lead to the spacious diningroom that was fused with the big, American-styled kitchen. While on the left side there was a door that opened to another corridor. There were two doors, one for the WC and the other was a bathroom. At the end of the corridor there were a set of steps that lead to the second floor that had a smaller livingroom, two bedrooms big, three guestrooms and a studyroom and one big luxorious bathroom with WC and a smaller guest bathroom (also with WC). And there was a door on the opposite of the entrance, behind that there was a spacious music (with all sorts of instruments) and danceroom.

Once Egor finished cooking warm borscht and mashed potatoes with pork ribs they sat down at the table and chatted idly.

"Do you live alone?" Viktor asked.

"No, Arjun and Hanuman live with me. And my golden retriever too, but right now she's at the vet's," Egor replied. "More importantly, where is your house, Viktor?"

"Remember the supermarket we passed by near the corner of the main street? Before we entered the street you live in?" Viktor asked and got nods in reply. "Well behind that there is the playground and after that there is an apartment complex. I live there," He explained.

"That's like not even 10 minutes with car," Hanuman mused.

"That's great! At least we don't need to worry about meeting arrangements," Egor smiled relieved. Just as they were about to continue eating and chatting, the doorbell rang. Hanuman shot a questioning look at Egor, who shrugged and moved to open the door, only to reveal a stern Fyodor Plisetskiy with a woman - visibly pregnant - and a teenager girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Sooooo! *drumroolllllll* chappie teeennn! I hope this story is not boring xD (yukichicken u r so cute i love u xD) and here again disclaming the ownership of yoi characters! I only own egor hanuman and arjun ;3 btw sorry for any mistakes you notice!

Onwards!

Chapter 10

Egor internally screamed, outwardly he put on his most business-like and pleasant face he could as he opened the door.

"Why, Fyodor, such a nice surprise of you to visit me," He sang. "And really kind of you to interrupt my pleasant dinner with my guests!"

"I don't particulalry care about your dinner," Fyodor snapped sourly. "Ypur apartment is as meagre as ever, can you pay your bills or not?" At this, the two ladies snickered. They entered and took their shoes off. Egor himself helped the coats off them. In the meantime Hanuman came out to check what was up. Upon seeing the guests he rushed back and informed the rest of the team, everyone being suddenly overprotective of Yurij

"Why, please I at least help people in need and they like me! I have friends!" Egor stated baffled, though used to Fyodor's rudeness.

"Friends are useless in political world," The mother said as she barged into the livingroom and noticed the tense guests in the diningroom.

"My, Egor you didn't tell me you had guests," Fyodor snorted as he noticed the guests. His eyes zeroed in on Yurij but Arjun stepped infront of the teen, thus obscuring the father's view of him. Viktor and Yuuri scooted near to Yurij to protect him from the sides, while Hanuman kept an attentive eye on the guests and kept analyzing the situation.

"Excuse me?! I effectively started with the fact that you interrupted my dinner with my guests!" The albino man exclamed, baffled. "Why did you even come?"

"I just wanted to bond with my son," Fyodor said with an uppity tone.

"He wants to bond with me my arse," Yurij hissed quietly and Viktor snorted.

"I want to get to know my future step-brother, since we're going to have another brother," The girl said in a sing song voice, accentuating her mother's pregnancy.

"Last time we met she wanted to choke me with my pillow and she wanted to stab my cat with a knife," Yurij whispered so Egor and the guests in the livingroom wouldn't hear.

"Egor, will you give us some food or not? After all we are guests and I'm pregnant!" The woman declared as she sat down at the large table.

"Unfortunately we just finished our food and right now we-"

"Shut up," Fyodor interrupted Hanuman with a disgusted tone. "I don't care about some gypsy homo. I want food now. And my wife and daughter too want food," Hanuman's brows shot up high along with Arjun's while Egor shot him a promising and long death-glare The bait was so easy to see he had the urge to laugh at the man's ego and stupidness. He spoke in Marathi to Arjun. "You see why you mustn't have ego? It makes people stupid. Be humble and you will be wise. Like our Gods," Arjun nodded with a small smile. Egor inwardly agreed - as he understood the conversation - and swore to be as humble as possible.

"Quit talking in gibberish, gypsy," The girl snapped. "It's uncultured to speak in different language than the common!" At this Viktor inwardly grinned.

"Yuuri, how about you teach me to doa proper omurice later?" He asked in Japanese. The teenage girl cringed and glared. While Egor snorted. He shook his head and motioned for Hanuman to follow him into the kitchen wjere they prepared the least tasty food they could that was still edible.

"So, tell me son, what do you think this little boy's name should be?" Fyodor suddenly asked while Hanuman and Egor were busy in the kitchen, jerking his head towards the mother's womb.

"Shithead," Yurij said in Japanese. "That would be a perfect name," He continued in Russian.

"I see," The father replied while the girl rolled her eyes and Viktor and Yuuri tried not to laugh and snort.

"I don't want some gibberish name for my brother," The girl snapped. "Give us a proper Russian name!"

"But Shithead is a fine name," Viktor interjected, obviously saying the word 'shithead' in Japanese. Yuuri hid his face in a napkin in the pretense of blowing his nose to hide his laughter. Arjun leaned close to Yurij's ear and asked whispering.

"What does that word mean?"

"Shithead," Came the equally quiet reply.

"What are you whispering about with that gypsy homo!" The mother suddenly inquired in a harsh tone. "It's rude and he is a peasant!" Yurij was ready to kick the woman, but three pople stopped him. Yuuri, Viktor and Arjun. All three of them sensed his tensness so they subtly gave him hints to not do it.

"Oh, yeah, little brother, I'm allergic to cats, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to sell your cat," The step-sister said, feigned pity showing from her eyes. This was the last straw. Yurij jumped up - his chair falling back - and wanted to launch himself at his step-sister if not for Arjun holding him by hos waist, Viktor holding his right arm and Yuuri holding his left arm. The step-family watched shocked, and Yurij's father only glared with disgust. Egor and Hanuman peaked into the diningroom, only to see the afore mentioned scene.

"Let me go! Let me kick that bitch in the ass! I'm NOT gonna let my cat go!" Yurij yelled, his voice coming put in a feral growl.

"Son, this is not the way you must speak to your mother and sister. Especially not infront of your unborn brother," Fyodor chastised.

"Don't you dare call me your son!" Yurij spat with venom.

"He will be our son," Viktor declared with a cold and deathly glare.

"Oh please-"

"He will be their son," Egor interrupted. His words held deathly weight and his look was determined as he interrupted Fyodor. Hanuman nodded and brought out the deliberately tasteless food for the guests. They started eating and frowned in disgust at the taste. Yurij gradually calmed down, though he was still angry and sour and in a really awkward situation as three people held him: he was sitting in Arjun's lap, arms around his waist while Viktor and Yuuri held his arms from the side.

"The usual tastelessness," The mother muttered as she ate. Hands around Yurij titened as he stiffened to attack. "You're lucky I'm 7 months along now and that I can control my sickness. Otherwise I would've thrown up here." Her comment only recieved a hard look from the cooks. The rest of the dinner was spent in awkward and tense silence as the guests behavedas if they were royalty. Once they were finished, Hanuman offered them the cheapest Vodka they had and inwardly laughed witg Egor and Arjun at their sour face drinking it. After that, the glares made it clear that the father and step-family wasn't welcome, so they left without further ado. Egor as a good host escorted the guests till the door, where Fyodor spoke.

"My offer is still valid," He said jerking his head towards his daughter, who batted her lashes flirtatiously with a sensual smile "Divorce, and marry her."

"Not. Interested," Egor said coldly and snapped the door shut in their face. He stomped back to the diningroom and threw himself in one of the chairs. Hanuman stood behind him and started massaging his tense shoulders.

"What's the matter?" He gently asked.

"He fucking wants me to divorce you and marry Dila - her daughter. I told him million times that I'm not interested!" Egor huffed.

"That's mean," Yuuri spoke. He was worried about Yurij, about how his father's meeting had affected him.

"Especially considering the fact that we are married and were thinking to adopt someone," Hanuman said with a tired sigh.

"Why did Fyodor come at all?" Viktor asked.

"I told you Doggie dear, he want's me to marry his wife's daughter, whom he claims as his own," Egor explained. "I'm going to win this lawsuit for you guys. Otherwise I'm going to retire and hide in shame."

"Don't say that," Arjun sighed.

"Believe in the fact that we will win the lawsuit together," Yuuri said.

"I fucking hope you will. I really do," Yurij muttered bitterly, and didn't even cringe as Yuuri and Viktor smooched a kiss on his cheeks. Trying to relieve the depressed and gloomy mood, they chatted a bit, then Arjun drove the athletes to Viktor's apartment, where they arranged an hour for Arjun to pick Yurij up and drive him to St. Petersburg.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so here's the next chap! I hope u guys like it :3 this one is a more calmer one, maybe yurij is a tad bit ooc, but pls forgive me fot that! And for any mistakes i made!

Disclaming the ownership of the yoi charavters :p just own egor and the chauhan bros ^^

Chapter 11

The next morning Yuuri and Viktor had to drag Yurij out of the bed in order to make him ready to go to St. Petersburg. They were most probably going to spend the night there at Lilia's (with her permission obviously), considering it was at least a 6 hour drive, depending on traffic. The two adults made sure Yurij was armed with enough snacks, drinks and clothes. Arjun laughed at the big luggage Yurij dragged with himself.

"They really are like your parents!" He snorted, covering his stretching lips.

"Oh shut it. They will be even more annying," Yurij snapped, though there was an undertone of adoration in his voice. "Can we stop by the hospital first? I want to check up on my grandfather," He asked as Arjun easily put in the heavy luggage in the back of the car. He had come to pick him up with a simple dark blue Citroën Picasso this morning.

"Sure, hop in the passanger seat, and buckle the seatbelt!" Arjun said and grinned at Yurij's eye rolling. Both sat in and Arjun started the engine, driving towards the hospital. The way there was awkward, with little attempt for conversation. Yurij, once Arjun parked, he shot out of the car and ran directly into his grandfather's room. He gazed at his age-worn face that seemingly became younger in the peaceful coma. The teen carassed his whitening brown hair and gave a kiss on his forehead and spoke.

"Gyiedushka, whish us luck so we can win the lawsuit," He murmured. "And please watch over me," With a final kiss on the cheek, the boy turned and rushed back down into the car.

"You were quick," The purplehead Indian noted.

"My cat needs me," Was the stoic reply he got. Arjun chuckled and set off for St. Petersburg. In order to dissipate the awkwardness, he put in his favourite cd, a collection of Fall Out Boys' and Imagine Dragons' best songs. The Russian's ears immediately perked up as the first tunes of 'Centuries' started. He leaned forward excited.

"I see you like them," Arjun grinned and the teen nodded.

"Though I like felines more. Especially tigers," He added.

"I can see that," The Indian chuckled pointing at Yurij's tiger striped shoes and leopard spotted jumper under his coat. "You'll probably like my Indian tiger tattoo on the low of my back," He said. Yurij whipped his head towards him hearing this.

"You have a tiger tattoo?! Show me! I want a tiger tattoo too!" He exclaimed with shining eyes and a light blush on his face.

"I'll show you later. And once the lawsuit is over and your parents agree, I'll gladly escort you to a tattooist. Until then I can only make you a henna tattoo," Arjun smiled, glad to have broken the ice.

"Can't wait for it!" Yurij sat back with happy eyes, fiddling with his jumper. "You have some nice guns, though," He pointed at the other's muscular and lean arms.

"Oh, thanks. I do kuchiphudi, bharat-natyam and kathak with my brother. These are different classical Indian dances. They are very strenuous," Arjun replied with a small smile. "I can show you this too, later on." He said and Yurij nodded.

"I do ballet and even a little contemporary dance along with figure skating. My ballet teacher made me work so hard sometimes that I puked," The teen said recalling Lilia's hellish tutoring. This made Arjun chuckle.

"That's not the best method, but it's one way to strengthen your body and improve your stamina." Yurij snorted, though didn't deny it. The rest of their way was filled with snacking, drinking (non-alcoholic beverages of course) and pleasant chatting.

"I wonder if they are fine," Viktor sighed aloud for the millionth time in the past one hour.

"They definitely are," Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Arjun seems to know how to deal with teens like Yurio."

"True, but still," Viktor sighed again. He turned onto his back on the king sized bed in his bedroom he dicided to share with Yuuri.

"Okay, I get that you're worried, and frankly I'm too, but I'm more worried about the adoption lawsuit and his grandfather," The Japanese skater said laying beside Viktor. "Besides the paper stuff we need to deal with tomorrow." He added sourly. Viktor groaned and burried his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"Don't even remind me of those," He muttered as Yuuri circled him with his arms and fiddled with his hair.

"The only thing that keeps me going is that it's for Yurio's sake," Yuuri chuckled, kissing the top of Viktor's head.

"True," The silver haired Russian muttered with a smaller smile. "Though if Arjun dares to do anything-"

"Viktor. Arjun is not evil!" The Japanese man sighed hitting lightly Viktor's head.

"Oww!"

"You deserved it," Yuuri snorted. Viktor looked up with a grin and kissed his lips, lightly biting them. Yuuri kissed back, carassing the older man's cheek. It was a slow and loving kiss, nothing sensual about it.

Once they arrived in St. Petersburg, it was already evening. Arjun drove to Yurij's neighbour and both got out.

"Don't freak out, but Mrs Praskovna is... uh, to put it lightly, wierd," The Russian said as they walked towards the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Arjun curiously asked.

"You'll see," Yurij responded flatly. "And she can't speak," He added and the Indian nodded. Yurij rang the bell and it only took the owner two seconds to open the door. Mrs Praskovna was a tall woman with angular lines. She was probably over 60 considering her whitening hair. What was wierd was the way she dressed, wore her hair and her overdone make up. Her dress was a long one, with long sleeves and with dizzyingly colourful patterns of various styles. Flowers, Indian patterns, Japanese sakura patterns, Matryoshka doll patterns and so on. Her lips were painted purple, her green eyeliner was a little too strong and her eyeshadow went past her eyebrows. Her nails were at least one and a half inches long and painted red, Arjun noticed as she beconed them in. Her hair was done up in a typical Classicist hairdo, like Mozart's.

"Mrs Praskovna, I came to retrieve my cat," Yurij said clearing his throat. The woman nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a big fluffy furred brown striped Siberien Forest Cat and thrusted it into Yurij's hand. "Thank you for taking care of her," The teen muttered and the woman nodded. The two boys quickly left, not wanting to spend more time with the eccentric woman. Then they drove to Lilia's house where the ballerina and Yakov were waiting for them with borscht.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, another calm chappie... :3

I'm kind of worried I'm boring you with this shit xD i'm also a little in trouble with the upcoming lawsuit, but whatever xD hope you won't unfollow me and like the chap :3

Dont own anyone only egor n the chauhans n gomen for any mistake

Chapter 12

"Viktor, I'm fine!" Yurij huffed into the phone. "Oi, Katsudon! Would you tell Viktor that I'm fine?! We just arrived at Lilia's and are eating borscht!" Arjun chuckled at Yurij's irritation. Lilia rolled her eyes while Yakov sighed and facepalmed. "Yes my cat is fine too... Yes... Yeeess... Goodnight," Yurij grumbled svratching his cat's ears, uttered a pained sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan, then hung up. "They are worse than actual parents," He muttered.

"Well, they do care for you," Yakov said. "Viktor is overprotective and needy because his family neglected him," Yakov explained. "I was the closest to a father figure in his eyes."

"That's sad," Arjun commented sipping his soup while Lilia nodded solemnly. "Do you mind if after dinner I use the ballet room for dancing?" He asked Lilia.

"Go ahead," The woman nodded. After dinner indeed, the Indian entered the danceroom with Yurij and the two Russian elderly, curious as what he would dance. Arjun took off his socks and shirt, along with the vest he wore. Yurij nearly squealed at the tattoo on his back that was just above the band of his tight kurta trousers. The tattoo portrayed a laying tigeress, that had a lotus in her mouth. Her stripes were patterned with indescribably detailed and intricate Indian henna patterns. Arjun quickly changed his trousers into a pair of more baggy ones, that had a piece of cloth sewed between the legs, that was folded fan-like. He put on a pair of anklets that were made of leather and were half an inch thick, 4 inches long and had little bells attatched to it that tinkled everytime he stepped.

"So this is how kuchipudhi looks," Arjun told Yurij as he remembered promising to show him Indian dance. He put a music from his phone, that was radically different from any music they have heard. A strong woman's voice, singing high notes, changing octaves and eliciting sanskrit syllables along with fast carnatic rythm. Tabla and harmonium were the only instruments besides the singing. Once the music started Arjun begun dancing, opening the dance with the namaskaaram, asking permission and forgivness from the Mother Earth. There is no dance similar to Indian dance. Every muscle taut, back straight, arms stretched and moved in fluent gracious movements on the level of the shoulder, fingers changing into various handholds called mudras. His feet in the meantime stomped in erratic spead, keeping the rythm all the while his legs kept this strangely open, half-bent position that you can only see on Indian statues. His face expressing a story along with his body's movements, mesmerising the three Russians. The dance was cca 10 minutes long, and as Arjun closed the sequence with the namaskaaram again, you could see him panting heavily, drenched in sweat. Yurij was the first to clap, and the two elderly quickly joined him.

"That was awesome!" The teen exclaimed. "And I love your tatto!" He added, to wich the Indian grinned and winked.

"Very effective for building muscles and stamina I see," Lilia noted, already thinking how to integrate this into her coaching.

"Well, kuchipudhi is the most strenious Indian dance, being danced by men for exactly this reason until the 1930s," He explained with a smile. "I wouldn't mind teaching Yurij though. That is if you want to learn it-"

"Oh, he wants to," Lilia interrupted patting Yurij's back, who just cringed at the new rigorous training he'll be habing in the future. "Though only after this whole lawsuit ordeal has settled down," She added making the teen sigh in relief. After a few minutes of chatting they quickly got ready to sleep, the two boys sharing a room, because Yakov occupied the other guestroom.

"Hey... Russia is a clearly anti-LGTB+ country. Then how can Egor and Hanuman live here when they are married? And my father seems to know about it," Yurij suddenly asked, once Arjun entered the room after the shower. The Indian teen plopped on the bed - Yurij occupying the other one with his cat - and spoke.

"Well, you see they got married in America, they even wear the rings, but kept lying to everyone about it. It was only an accident that Fyodor caught them. The only thing keeping him to turn my brother and Egor in to the poliece, is that Hanuman has pretty much information on him whith which he can blackmail him," Arjun explained. "And well, that's exactly why Fyodor wants Egor to divorce him and marry his adopted daughter, Dina, because he will be able to control his life."

"So it's one of his typical manipulation games I see. Oh, what's that?" Yurij perked up as he saw a strange cone-like thing in the other's hand with a lemon.

"Thought I'd draw you a henna tiger," The older grinned. It took only a hundredth second for the blonde to sit eagerly ramrod straight in front of the Indian. "Where do you want it?" He asked grinning.

"On my shoulderblade," The younger replied. He took off his shirt and lied on the bed on his stomach as was instructed. He shivered a little when the cool henna touched his skin, but patiently waited trying not to pay attention to the awkward positions they were in: Arjun was sitting on his butt and was leaning close, his elbows propped on the teen's back. Once the drawing was finished, he cut up the lemon and squirted a little of it's juice on the henna and added a little sugar on it too.

"Why did you do that?" Yurij asked referring to the lemon and the sugar.

"Your skin is fair, and my Indian skin naturally absorbs the pigments in the henna, while yours absorbs less. With putting lemonjuice and sugar on it, more pigments will be absorbed," He explained with a smile as he got off and laid beside him. They chatted, waiting for the henna to dry, but they soon fell asleep, curling into each other, not noticing the cat snuggling between them.

The next morning, waking up was really awkward. Both boys were drooling and sleeping cozily when Lilia literally yelled them out of bed. The woman inwardly chuckled at the embarrassed faces they made when it dawned on them that they slept together. In the bathroom, Arjun helped the younger teen to wash off the remnants of the henna and sugar, and on the skin remained a beautiful deep brown frontal drawing of a walking tiger. It's stripes were decorated similarly to Arjun's with detailed patterns. The teen immediately posed and took a picture with the help of the mirror and posted it on instagram. The first two comments were obviously Viktor's and Yuuri's. Soon, after a light breakfast they were in the car, going back to Moscow.


	13. Chapter 13

WELL SHIT VIKTUURI IS ENGAGED! ENGAGED GUYS! AND YURIO X OTABEK SRSLY! *sighs squealing internally* sprry but my engagement scene is different than the cannonical engagement scene. And I will bring otabek in!

Oh and I was mildly in trouble with the lawsuit, looking up the Japanese and Russian laws, and in general like how a lawsuit works. So sorry if it's not accurate!

I don't own any yoi character only egor and the chauhan bros!

Onwards!

Chapter 13

Finally, the first appointment with His Honor came. Yurij looked around as he stepped into the courtroom, trying to keep his fidgetiness in check. Viktor had a hand on his shoulder, grounding him, while holding Yuuri's hand with his other. Egor lead the way as they sat down in the seats. There were a lot of problems why they couldn't exactly adopt Yurij according to Russian laws. 1: they weren't married. 2: they were gay. 3: Yuuri doesn't have Russian citizenship. So the only plausible solution was to make Viktor officially the guardian. That was their tactic till now. Evgeny, the judge, was an elderly man with salt and pepper hair and beard. His posture spoke about dignity and authority. Once he took seat and put on his pair of occulars everyone silenced. Viktor took a glance at Jeredy, Fyodor's lawyer. He was a stoic man, with coldness in his eyes. Wrinkles on his forehead spoke about the stress he had experienced in life. Evgeny opened the lawsuit by hitting the hammer to it's holder.

"I thereby open the adoption lawsuit of Yurij Plisetskij because of his grandfather's comatose state, with a note that this will be a special case, for a non-married gay couple is not allowed to adopt, however on closer inspection the afore mentioned couple, Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri, are allowed due to special taking the Japanese Law into consideration and the fact that the two have known the child and have a good relationship, I, the judge, in the name of the law permit Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri to apply for adoption on one condition. They must marry before our next appointment. As for today, I will be kind enough to turn a blind eye on the fact that they aren't married," The elderly judge said in raspy, monotone albeit warm voice. Viktor inwardly smiled and Yuuri sighed relieved. So, less complications it seems. "However, as Fyodor Plisetskij is the genetical father of the child, I wonder why he wasn't the guardian until now?" The judge asked demandingly with a heavy gaze on the father. Egor raised his hand, and as the judge nodded he started speaking.

"Your Honor, Fyodor has lost the ownership because he didn't want it in the beginning," He spoke, ignoring the sharp glares from the opponents. "The child was born from a one night stand. The mother won the lawsuit only because she wanted to have the child while the father didn't. However the guardianship was given to his maternal grandfather because of his mother being stripped from her rights for custody, due to becoming an alcoholist and a drug addict," Egor finishied.

"And what does Fyodor want with the child now?" Evgeny asked, his gaze scrutinizing. Jeredy raised his hands, and the court gave him permission to speak.

"Your Honor, Fyodor simply realised how important family is," At this Egor, Viktor and the two Yuris snorted in unison, coaxing another glare from the opposing party. Fyodor raised his hand and spoke when permission was granted.

"Your Honor, what my lawyer said is true. I extremely regret not wanting to keep my child. In fact, I have been really restless because of the guilt it caused me," He said Yurij snorted aling with Viktor. "I will soon have another son, and I believe he would be a perfect brother for him."

"We know that Yurij Plisetskij is a professional figure skater with very high success. What guarantees that you will do your best to support his career? Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri will most probably help him the most because they are figureskaters themselves," The judge said.

"It is my utmost priority to make sure he has all the financial and emotional support," Fyodor said after he got the permission. Tension escalated at the obvious lie and Viktor raised his hand The debate continued, the two parties countering each other, fighting for Yurij. Arguments in favour and against each party were heard by the careful ears of the judges. Approximately two hours later, when the tension was nearly unbareble, the judge banged the hammer onto it's holder and closed the lawsuit for the day. Mentally tired out, the three athletes along with Egor, exited the building - the Chauhan brothers waiting in the car - and decided to relax by eating out in a humble and cozy restaurant. Once theye settled at a table and ordered Egor noticed a little detail on Yuuri's left hand. Namely something round and golden. Upon closer inspection, a similar thing was seen on Viktor's hand.

"You are engaged?" The lawyer asked surprisedly. The two Indians snapped their heads towards the couple's hands while Yurij rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yeah in fact, it's a funny coincidence. We got engaged in Barcelona before the GPF," Viktor grinned sheepishly.

"We were actually thinking of marrying soon, but now we even have an excuse to do it early," Yuuri smiled.

"They were extremely lovey-dovey in Barcelona," Yurij snapped, though if you squinted you could see the joy shining in his eyes. Viktor shrugged grinning as their orders came and told them the story of how they got engaged.

They were in the city, looking around in the Christmas market. Yuuri visibly looking around for something.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Of course I am," Yuuri replied sighing. "If only I could be a girl, then we could adopt Yurio without problems."

"I love you as a boy, Yuuri. And so does Yurio, so please don't say that!" The Russian man said looking directly into Yuuri's eyes. The Japanese male smiled back, then noticed a jeweleryshop. He dragged Viktor in and bought 'something round and golden' that is, one ring.

"Come with me," Viktor suddenly said realising. "I want to show you something," He added at the questioning look. The Japanese male noded. Viktor started dragging him towards somewhere behind the Sagrada Familia. There was an empty rink, the owner about to close it. Viktor talked to him rapidly and pressed a wad of cash in his hands and they were in in no time. The Russian, once in the rink, quickly dressed in one of his costumes he knew was Yuuri's favourite - besides the black one he used for his Eros programme - and tied his golden skates. Before Yuuri could question what he was doing - he didn't even notice Viktor dragging his costume amd skates with him -, Viktor thrusted his phone into his hands along with the bluetooth stereo.

"Play track twelve then track five," He said. Dumbfounded Yuuri nodded. When Viktor was in the middle of the rink, Yuuri pressed the play button and he was surprised to hear the song Eros play. Viktor started skating. Oh he did. And he did it in a way only he could. He danced a different programme to the song, but it was oh so mesmerising with it's complicated step sequence and quads. The programe perfectly portrayed their relationship, with Viktor adding to the spice by blowing him a few kisses and winks. At the end of the song, his final pose was with open arms towards Yuuri.

"Now play track 5," He said slightly panting, inwardly cursing his stamina. Yuuri nodded, clearing two tears of joy, and played the track. He was even more surprised to hear the soft Italian opera of Stay Close to Me play. He has seen the dance quite a lot of times. He has actually danced this programme - though floppily. But this - this took his breath away, made his heart beat erraticly as Viktor's gestures, his face, his body, his movements, his whole being made his feelings palpable. 'Stammi vicino, non te ne andare'. Yuuri could feel it on his skin, in his soul how deeply Viktor wanted him to stay. To unite with him. As the song came to an end, Viktor again struck a different pose, and just a few steps jn front of Yuuri. He was on one knee towards the Japanese, a velvet box in his right hand as he panted and spoke. Yuuri covered his mouth, realising what this was.

"I-I wanted to give you something round and golden too," He said panting, opening the box and looking up. The simple golden band shined in the light. "You were the first person too. The first person to whom I wantod to hold on. Yuuri, I can never let you go. Please, will you marry me?" He smiled softly, lovingly at Yuuri's tears of joy, and felt immense happines when the male nodded, still crying.

"V-Viktor," Yuri stuttered as Viktor pulled the ring onto his right ring finger. "Stand up," He croaked. Viktor obeyed, curious as to what will Yuuri do. Yuuri took his hand and pukled off his glove, pulling on the right ring figer the golden band he bought a few moments ago. Viktor's breath hitched, eyes widened as happiness and shock ran through his veins."Viktor you baka. You stole my idea," At this Viktor chuckled as two tears formed in his eyes. "I'm not that good with words, so I'll just put it simply. Thank you for everything until now, honestly. Will you marry me and be my coach for ever?"

"Of course, Yuuri, of course!" Viktor huffed happily, accepting the ring and pulling his one and only into a rib crushing hug, burying his face into his shoulders. They stayed like that, enjoying each other's body next to their own until the keeper of the rink coughed. They laughed a little, disentangling and Viktor swiftly changed back, thanking the man with a little more cash as they left.


	14. NOTICE

I posted this on tumblr too and I'm posting it here too. This is important so let's clear it up!

EVERYONE IN YOI FANDOM!

OTAYURI IS NOT A PEDOPHILIC SHIP! 18 AND 15 IS NOT PEDOPHILIC! Ereri might be, but according to many definitions, pedophilia is: a mental psychiatric disorder that causes an adult to have sexual desires for a PREpubescent kid! The criteria under which can be called pediphilia is mostly 11-13 years old x an adult. If someone is 18 and has a younger lover there needs to be at least 4 years between them to be considered pedophilic.

1) IS YURIO UNDER 13? NO!

2) IS THERE 4 YEARS BETWEEN THEM? NO!

THEREFORE IT'S NOT PEDOPHILIC!

Sorry if I was a little aggressive... but please bear this in mind! Plus this story will eventually have otayuri so I want you guys to know that if you ship eren x levi then don't call otayuri pedophilic! It's NOT!

(And also eventual vikturi mpeeg duh)


	15. Chapter 14

Okey dokey chapter 14~~~~

Wedding allert! :D there will be a wedding sooon (not this chap tho xD)

I hope you r not bored by me yet xD

I don't own the yoi characters only egor and the chaujans plus pls forgive me for any mistakes ^^

Chapter 14

A few days after the appointment with the jury, Egor told them he fixed another one in two and a half weeks. And as for their wedding, Viktor knew there was no way they would be able to solve it in Russia. They had no choice but fly to America, which cost a fortune because the only solution they could find was to fly to Japan and from there to San Fransisco, then back again to Japan and from there back to Moscow. Talk about long.

"Sweethearts, hurry please! We're slightly late!" Egor urged as Hanuman and Arjun packed the luggages while Viktor made sure they gad everything. The Yuris were already in the big Citroën C4 Picasso with seven seats, playing with Alina, Yurij's cat. Egor and the Chauhan brothers decided to accompany the trio to their wedding.

"Done!" Hanuman said with a huff as he closed the car's luggage rack's door. Arjun gunned the enjin as his brother and Viktor sat in, and they were finally off to the airport.

"God what a line!" Yurij groaned at the line standing in front of the check-in.

"I already did the online check-in for us so we skip the line and go over there," Hanuman informed, pointing to a considerably shorter line of five people. Once the luggages were checked through and Alina was in the kennel with all special papers and permissions done, they had to rush to the gate, for it was already open. The time they gained with the check in was lost when they arrived at the security gate.

"Good grief," Viktor sighed, burrying his head into Yuuri's shoulder. Yurij without thinking, started pushing through.

"We are late for our flight, excuse me, please let us through, excuse me-" He kept saying in monotone voice and the rest of them followed suit. When they managed to get till the security gate, they swiftly took off what was needed to be taken off, opened their bags, etc, then ran as fast as they could to zheir gate, which was the furthest of all gates, though they managed to squeeze in the time limit and get on the plane.

"Finally!" Arjun sighed as he sank into the seat. They occupied two rows of three in the plane. Hanuman and Yurij were the ones sitting beside him, while Egor, Viktor and Yuuri were sitting behind them.

"Nine hours of sitting left," Egor commented behind them as the plane jerked and set off. The trip was long, and boring, mainly spent with chatting, eating or sleeping. Yuuri was sure he had gained at least 20 pounds by the amount of food he had eaten on the plane. Once the plane skidded to a halt in Tokyo, they had to wait four hours until their flight to San Fransisco. Until then, they went sightseeing nearby, leaving the luggages in the lockers.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Egor exclaimed excitedly pointing at a more secluded street, in which an anime style maid café's blue door perched neatly. It proudly bore the sign that stated 'Pets allowed'. Hanuman elegantly facepalmed at the favt that it was a maid café, while Viktor eagerly dragged the others towards it. Once they were in, a petite woman in an extremely short maid dress came to greet them, wearing a cat eared hairband.

"May I serve you, Masters?" She asked in English, since it was visible they were from abroad (except Yuuri of course). Egor quickly ordered a more private booth and a nice meal, considering that they hadn't eaten for at least 4 hours now (not wanting to eat the shitty meals the plane provided). The petite maid showed them a booth in the corner, with a window that opened towards the street. They sat down and chatted until the food came.

"Biscuit, when will your relatives arrive?" Egor asked as he bit into his sushi he ordered.

"They should be here with Makkachin and Minako in a half an hour or so, because they need to check-in," He replied eating his onigiri.

"Yay, Minako and Makkachin are coming too~," Viktor cheered. Yurij shivered a bit, stroking his cat. He knew the poodle didn't mind cats, and he knew his cat was not hostile with dogs, but he still was mildly afraid.

"We still have like three hours till the flight leaves," Hanuman said glancing at the clock.

"True, but we need to check-in too," Arjun noted.

"Then let's hurry," Yurij grumbled lightly. They quickly ate their food and payed leaving a little tip too. Fortunately they were just in time to meet up with Yuuri's family and his ballet teacher, so they checked in together without too many complications after pleasant introductions. They made sure everything went fine with Makkachin and Alina too, the two instantly becoming friends in the same kennel. Passing the security gate went smoothly too, and this time they were the firsts to wait at the gate. Yet again, they were sitting on the plane for 9 hours - chatting, eating, chatting, eating, sleeping, eating and oh, eating - till they landed in San Fransisco. Retrieving their luggage prooved tricky, for someone tried to steal Yurij's leopard spotted luggage. To their luck, Yurij was swift enough to kick the man, while Egor was fast enough to call the security guards.

"The luggage is mine!" The thief declared, shying away from Yurij's glare.

"It's mine. It's full with leopard spotted clothes or clothes that have some kinda felines on them. Not to speak about the skinny jeans I wear!" The teen snapped.

"Would you please open the baggage so we can see it?" One of the guards asked.

"Wait. Before you open, is there any special object that proves it's yours?" The other asked.

"My skates. And a tux for a wedding," Yurij grumbled.

"Yeah! I was going to a wedding too!" The thief countered. Egor snorted and opened the luggage.

"These jeans and shirts are too small for you," He said referring to the thief's big structure as he pulled out a few clothes out of the luggage. "He's skinny. Like real skinny. While... you're plump," He said diplomatically stating that the man was overweigh. The thief glared and guards snorted good-naturedly, looking away.

"The tux would rip," Viktor added showing the tux and the obvious size difference. "Scratch that it wouldn't even fit you."

"Not to speak about the skates. My skates," Yurij added threatingly, showing the difference of the mesures between their feet. The guards snorted and shaking heads they dragged the thief away. "Seriously how stupid can people be!" The Russian Punk grumbled remaking his suitcase with the help of Yuuri. The Katsuki parents chukled at his cuteness, earning an embarrassed glare that made Yurij look even cuter while Minako and Mari squealed at his cuteness. They retrieved the two pets, Viktor enjoying the fact that they got along pretty well, since Makkachin let Alina perch on her back. Since they were in ten with two pets, they had to call four cabs to drive them to the hotel they booked the rooms in. Once they arrived, they dragged the suitcases to the first floor, where they had three rooms reserved.

"How will the sleeping arrangements be?" Arjun asked looking at the insides of the three rooms, two of which had three beds and one had four.

"I'm sleeping with Mari with her parents in room, while Arjun, Hanuman and Egor in the second and the Yuris with Viktor in the third.

"Right. Nothing fundamentally new," Yuuri chuckled. They quickly chose one from the two rooms with three beds and settled in. Since it was evening already, they decided to eat out in a fastfood restaurant.

"Go ahead and wait for me, please. I have a question here," Egor said pointing at the receptionist. The others nodded and ordered a cab until then. "Good evening, miss," He smiled as he approached the receptionist woman.

"How may I help you?" She asked back with a smile.

"Can you tell me how I can get to Baker's street 29 in the easiest way, please?"

"Oh, the wedding company and it's church!" The woman chimmed delighted and Egor nodded happily. The receptionist took a map and signed the swiftest way with a pen. Egor thanked her and taking the map he joined the rest of the group with the cabs.


	16. Chapter 15

So it seems I need to clear up a few misunderstandings cuz I got a few confused Russians xD 'gyiedushka' and 'Yurij' are written according to hungarian pronounciation (okay not fully) because I'm half hungarian (I think I told this already once or twice xD) so technically 'gyiedushka' is pronounced 'dyedushka' and 'Yurij' is pronounced 'Yureey' because in hungarian the sound 'gy' is 'dy' according to english pronounciation and 'j' is pronounced 'y' therefore my strange spelling :D

Number two: I have no Idea how a traditional Shinto wedding nor how a traditional Russian wedding happens, nor how a civil wedding is, I just know a few things and made a mixture xD so please forgive me xD and forgive my mistakes tol xD

I don't own the yoi characters only egor x the chauhans!

Onwards!

Chapter 15

Alexander Baker was a good friend of Egor. He owned a wedding company that also held gay marriages and was ready to make an offer for friends. Egor had fixed an appointent with him and made sure the soon to be wedded couple's wishes were heard. He made sure there was enough sake and vodka for the wedding. Both Egor and Yuuri had a little idea to surprise Viktor, while Viktor and the rest of the Katsukis had a different idea to surprise Yuuri. The bestman was Hanuman, while Arjun and Yurij were the ring and crownbearers - due to the traditions in Russia. Alexander, who will be the priest and will fill the cup with sake and vodka - because of Japanese traditions -, had a set of 17 year old triplets, two girls (Aurora and Leila) and one boy (Josh). They were the flowergirls and the flowerboy.

"Vicchan, hurry! We have to be there an hour earlier!" Hiroko gasped as he tucked Viktor into the cab. Toshiya had already put the hakama and the kimono in the luggage, that was in the back of the car.

"Alright! Let's go!" Viktor chimmed excitedly. The taxidriver nodded and set off. It took them half an hour to arrive to the small albeit neat church. Once they arrived Toshiya and Hiroko dragged Viktor in the changingroom. They neatly dressed him up in a traditional Japanese Shinto setup: Hiroko's red-white kimono was worn over a simple creme-coloured nagajuban. Both were somehow shortened to be able to wear it with Toshiya's hakama. He wore traditional socks and sandals too, and a haori too, all of which were Toshiya's. Yeah, Viktor wanted to wear something of both the bride and the groom - oh and if it wasn't clear, Toshiya and Hiroko sneaked their weddingdresses for Viktor. The soon to be father in law combed Viktor's hair in a neat hairstyle while the mother, much to Viktor's chagrin, added some light eyeshadow and mascara. He was nearly ready, when a dark-blue haired teen - Josh popped his head in.

"How'is it going mate?" He grinned.

"With make-up," Viktor replied frowning, making Josh laugh. "I'll be ready soon though," He added.

"Good. Yuuri is being dressed too with Minako and Hanuman. You make sure to be at the altar in 10 minutes," Josh smiled and left as Viktor nodded. After the remaining few little details were done, Hiroko accompanied the groom in front of the altar, where Alexander a tall black-haired man stood, while Toshiya checked up on Yuuri. Egor immediately snapped photos of Viktor, Hiroko and Mari, the two women being dressed in elegant dresses. Yurij and Arjun were looking really awkward in their tuxes as the lawyer took a few shots of them too. The pillows that held the crowns amd the rings were well hidden, as they were a surprise for Viktor. Especially the crowns, it being a traditional Russian element of the wedding. Suddenly a short red-haired girl, Aurora, entered the altar's room and declaired.

"The bride will be coming soon!" She sauntered in in her lightgreen dress and Josh and Leila, a long purple haired girl followed suit. They were also dressed in light green.

"The bride is coming!" Leila declared with a huge grin giving the petals to Aurora and Josh. They prepared themselves to place the petals on the path in front of Yuuri. Hanuman and Minako entered closing the door behind them to hide Yuuri and started the music. When the typical weddingmusic started, the two opened the doors revealing tha bride and Toshiya, Mari in guard to catch her brother's expression with the cam, while Egor focused on shooting Viktor's face as they see each other. Toshiya came in, arm in arm with Yuuri, who was in a traditional Russian setup. The triplets descreetely squealed and offered the petals at their feet, throwing a few on the bride too. As Viktor layed his eyes upon his beloved, his jaw went slack and his eyes shone with joy and surprise. He covered his mouth as a few tears of disbelief and mirth rolled down his cheeks - Egor capturing every single moment, while Hanuman took photos of the whole scene. Yuuri wore a traditional Russian wedding dress - the bride's dress that was Hanuman's from his wedding with Egor - with the traditional shoes. He even wore the traditional parka with the veil. His outfit was completed with the groom's traditional jacket that was Egor's and a beautiful bouquet of white roses in his hands. Yuuri shyly raised his eyes and met Viktor's look. His breath hitched and a light blush tinted his cheels that became more crimson with each step. His eyes sparkled taking in Viktor's Shinto-style outfit, chuckling and squealing inwardly at the fact that it was his parents wedding clothes. Reaching each other, Toshiya placed Yuuri's hand in Viktor's and Alexander spoke. Hanuman readied the sake cups and the drinks, while Arjun and Yurij held the rings and the crowns - all this still covered from the couple.

"We have gathered here to join these two men in holy matrimony. It was a really hard, but pleasant task to make sure both of their wishes were heard," Alexander joked. "Both wanted a traditional wedding of the other's country, so we made a little mixture here. Anyone who is against, or knows a reason as to they should not marry, speak up now!" A few seconds pf silence and nobody spoke. "Very well. We will start a Japanese tradition first," He declared. Hanuman stepped forward with the three cups and a bottle of sake and vodka, making Yuuri gasp and Viktor grin triumphantly. "Drinking sake... but we will drink vodka too," At this everyone chuckled. Alexander took the bottles and filled the first cup with a mixture of sake and vodka, handing it to Viktor. He took three sips and handed it to Yuuri who took three sips too, shivering at the burning taste of the alcoholic mixture. This was repeated with the second cup, that was bigger, and the third cup too, that was the biggest, Egor and Minako taking photos of the whole process.

"Now we will continue with a Russian tradition. Exchanging crowns!... Along with vows of course," Alexander declared as Yurij stepped in the light with the two crowns. Viktor's breath hitched and he gasped a restrained 'ohmyGodIcan'tbelievethis'. Yuuri smiled happily as Viktor gingerly took the first crown and spoke whilst slowly placing it on Yuuri's head. Mari and Egor snapping pictures of the whole thing.

"It was a year ago, when you miserably failed because of Vicchan's death on the GPFs. At the banqet after the finals you got drunk - hell, really drunk - and you started dancing. Until then the party was really boring but when you started undressing and dancing with me, then pole dancing it got excited. The way you looked at me, then, I knew you stole my heart-"

"Only half of the vow, we also have rings!" Alexander interjected laughing, coaxing a collective chuckle from the guests. Yuuri sniffled and chuckled as he took the other crown, Mnako readily snapping the camera.

"The thing is, I wouldn't have remembered anything about that pole dancing stuff, but when you entered my life it was like I have woken up for the first time. You were my idol, a star, but you are my lover, husband now, a person whom I cherish." He said sniffling, placing the crown on an also sniffling Viktor as other pictures were taken.

"Now the rings!" Alexander said happily and Hanuman stepped forward bearing the rings the two used for engagement. The rings now had ther names and the wedding date gravoured in the inside. "Do you, Viktor Nikiforov accept Katsuki Yuuri as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Viktor declared happily. Not noticing Hanuman as he actually recorded the whole from the begginning with a third camera and Egor, Minako and Mari snapping more pictures.

"Do you, Katsuki Yuuri accept Viktor Nikiforov as your lawfully wedded husband?" Alexander asked turning to Yuuri.

"I do," Yuuri choked out with a wobbly grin.

"Come forth, ringbearer!" The man excitedly said, and Yurij stepped next to Viktor with a roll of his eyes while Mari took a shot of his face. "Now continue with the vows, please!"

"So as I said, you stole my heart. Not only with the pole dance, but with the fact that you asked me to be your coach back then - even if you were drunk. I would've said yes immadiately, but Yakov would've been in the way. Then when you danced my programme, I knew I loved you and I had to be with you forever. You were the first person who taught me to live and to love. Who drawed me in. You make me feel grounded. Accepted. Not as a star, but as a person. You accepted me as I was, met me were I was and taught me is no way I'll stop being your coach!" Viktor declared with a goofy grin as he pulled the ring on Yuuri's left ring finger. Cheers erupted, more pictures were taken as Yuuri's shoulders shook as he tried to withhold his laughter and tears.

"I said that I woke up for the first time when you entered my life. It's true. I never knew it was your love that I needed to wake up. When you were in the onsen, nakedly declaring that you'd be my coach, I was in constant fear and disbelief and waited for you to leave. But that day never came. When I asked you to be my coach until I retire, you replied with something I never expected. 'I wish you would never retire' you said back then. It made me immensely happy, and I can't stop loving you and being your student," Yuuri said in a wobbly voice as he pulled the ring on Viktor's left ring finger, cheers erupted, more pictures were taken.

"You can kiss the bride!" Alexander said with a smile, amd Viktor grinned, leaning in, capturing Yuuri's lips in a searing kiss. Cat calls, claps deafened them and the noises of the cameras were drowned in the loudness of the cheers.

"I pronounce you husband and husband!" If possible, at this declaration the cheers became even louder. Yurij was the only one who tried not to barf, but the shining of his eyes visibly showed that he was actually happy, deep down in his heart.


	17. Chapter 16

Okay sorry in advance for my horrible spelling of 'i love you' in Russian :D

So I hope you're not bored by my story xD

Btw don't own anyone in yoi only Egor n the Chauhans! And sorry for any mistake!

Chapter 16

Once they were pronounced husband and husband Yuuri threw the buquet of flowers between the audience, and to his surprise, it landed in Yurij's hands.

"Ah, you'll marry soon that means," Arjun grinned happily and Yurij just rolled his eyes. Then, Alexander lead the family to a banquet in an other room, that was the dancroom. The food was delicious and Alexander made sure there was plenty of music so they could dance. His triplets continued taking pictures throughout the whole dinner and dancing party that went until three in the morning. Victor for once didn't get drunk, but decided to enjoy the most important day of his life sober, with the minimum amount of alcohol possible. Yuuri had similar thoughts, while Minako was tipsy in three minutes, having consumed half of the alcoholic beverages already. The triplets in the meantime stole the cameras that were used to take pictures and saved them on a laptop, then sneaked them back, no one suspecting a thing. Once the party was over, Alexander made sure all of them got safely to the hotel, and Egor in change thanked him with the double of the initial price. At the hotel they asked for the rooms' keys and went up. As Viktor stepped foot in their room, he threw Yuuri on the bed and started kissing him hungrily.

"Gaargh! Fuck you, my eyes! Can't look! Would you wait?!" Yurij snapped, and withought waiting for a response - that didn't even come -, he grabbed his cat, luggage and bags and dragged them to the neighbouring room that was Egor's and the Chauhan's. He knocked in, Arjun opening the door.

"Hey, Yurij! What's up?"

"Can I sleep here? They're already making out," Yurij grumbled and Hanuman laughed, sitting in Egor's lap, who snorted at Yurij's look.

"That's expected, it's their first night after their wedding," The elder Indian said, winking at Egor who grinned remembering their sleepless night.

"But with no audience!" Yurij grumbled.

"True," The lawyer laughed. "Come in, Kitten, though the room doesn't have a couch just two sofas, so you'll have to squeeze in with Arjun," He added grinning.

"That's so much more barable than that!" Yurij muttered jerking towards the wall that was between them and the newlywed couple, making the others laugh. Yurij placed his luggage beside Arjun's and plopped on the single bed. The youger Chauhan sat beside him and begun talking about tigers and felines, amusing the two adults. They soon began preparing to go to sleep, taking turns in showering. Once done, Egor and Hanuman occupied the double bed, snuggking close to each other, while Arjun and Yurij slept in the single bed that was wide enough for the two scrawnier type teens. The cat slept cozily in Yurij's jumper on one of the sofas.

Viktor threw Yuuri on the bed and barely registered Yurij leaving as he attacked Yuuri's lips feverishly bitimg and licking. Yuuri moaned and opened up his lips, entangling his toungue with the other's.

"You know, you really look good in my mom's and dad's wedding clothes," Yuuri moaned out as Viktor let his lips go only to latch themselves on his neck, leaving a hickey.

"Nn~ You look absolutely dazzling too, in that Russian setup. Was it Egor's and Hanuman's?" Viktor asked, humming against his husband's neck, grinning as another moan erupted from Yuuri, his cheeks getting even more flushed.

"Ye-yeah, it was," Yuuri pulled Viktor back and started kissing his pronounced jawline, moving towards the little sensitive spot behind his ear, making Viktor groan out in pleasure. Clothes were discarded as hands roamed freely on the skin eliciting shivers and moans from each other. In the end they did eight rounds after two rounds of blowjobs. They did eight rounds with switching positions, going all out, making sure the other's orgasms were the best they have ever experienced, using different kinky toys and ideas they has in store. It was only pure luck that this hotel had unusually thick walls, or else people wouldn't be able to sleep. Once the last orgasm raked through their bodies, both men slumped on the bed, exhausted. Viktor gathered Yuuri in his arms and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Ya lyublyu tebya," The younger male muttered, burrying his face in Viktor's chest. He could hear his heartbeat speed up at those little words.

"... Ore mo, Yuuri ga daisuki dayo... Aishiteru yo," Viktor whispered back giddily, kissing Yuuri's hair. They swiftly fell into a blissful dreamless sleep, entangled in each other's arms and legs, not wanting to let go.

Yurij couldn't fall asleep. He knew the walls were thick, but if he listened closely he could make out a few faint screams, that weren't drowned by Egor's and Hanuman's deep breathing. He sighed turning towards Arjun who was awake, seemingly deep in thought as he gazed at a picture in his phone with him and a ginger haired girl.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping men up.

"She's my girlfriend. She came here a month ago due to a temporary work offer that will end in three weeks or so. I was wondering if we have time to meet up with her until then," Arjun explained whispering with a smile.

"We will be here for another five days, so I'm sure you'll be able to meet up with her," Yurij shrugged lowly. "I wonder if Otabek's here too," He muttered nonchalantly. Well, the author might have been too lazy to introduce him while they were in Barcelona (the reason is that the 10th episode wasn't out yet when I wrote that chap), but they did meet when he saved him from a horde of fans. And they had a pretty nice chat together. Yurij would be ashamed to actually admit that he liked the guy.

"Who?" Arjun inquired curiously, noticing the light blush in the moonlight he grinned.

"Otabek Altin, a figure skater from Kazakhstan. He came here three months ago for training," Yurij replied looking away. "He became fourth on the Grand Prix Finals, so he came back here to train."

"I see... Maybe you can meet up again, no?" The Indian asked with a smile. Yurij nodded, yawning.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping here," He muttered sleepily.

"We already slept together once, and I love you so I don't particularly mind," Arjun shrugged, his response making Yurij jump and stiffen, looking at him funnily.

"Didn't you say you had a girlfriend!?" He hissed backing away as the other male closed the distance.

"I do... O-Oh! Oho, okay I got it!" Arjun snorted mindful of the sleeping people, holding back his laughter. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you!" He choked out shaking uncontrollably. "You're like a little brother to me. My bad, Indians like expressing love phisically and verbally," Except he didn't seem like he really felt any kind of remorse for embarrassing Yurij.

"I see," The Russian teen sighed relieved, relaxing his muscles. He soon fell asleep with the warmth of Arjun next to him. The Indian chukled and covered him with the blanket and fell asleep snuggling close to the blonde.


	18. Chapter 17

Soooo all of you reviewers are so adorable! I srsly love you all 3 I haven't got a single negative revies (yet xD) and more that 13'000 ppl read this story along with 90 favs and 100+ followers 3

So the tipical disclaming the ownership of yoi charavters, owning only the chauhans and egor

Anndddd otabel appearsssss (later on :D)

So onwards and enjoy :3

Chapter 17

Viktor and Yuuri woke up to frantic knocking on their door. Groaning, Yuuri turned to the other side, while Viktor moaned, dragging himself out of the bed. He hissed, realising how bad his ass hurted and how bad Yuuri's ass must hurt too, due to yesterday night's events. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and opened the window and padded towards the door, where the knocking never subsidised. He opened the door expecting an angry Yurij, but was surprised to notice Alexander's triplets with a wrapped present in their hands.

"Viktor! We thought you'd like this with Yuuri!" Leila chimmed. The three of them must be really tired considering the volumunous black circles under their eyes.

"It took us all night to do it!" Josh added.

"And some cookies! We baked them!" Aurora added thrusting a box of house baked cookies that magically appeared in her hands.

"Thanks," Viktor croaked, hos voice raspy due to the sleep and the screams of yesterday night. Smiling, he took the present and the cookies. "Should I open it now, or can I open it together with Yuuri when he's up?"

"Wake Yuuri up and open it now?" The triplets suggested at the same time. Viktor chuckled and invited the kids in. "Yuuri, wake up!" Viktor sang jumping on the bed and tackling Yuuri. The sleeping male groaned and winced at the pain in his ass and back as he slowly woke up. Viktor mindful of the guests made sure that Yuuri was covered with the blanket from the waist down as he sat up.

"What is it?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We got a present and cookies!" Viktor said, eyes shining as he thrusted the wrapped gift into Yuuri's hand.

"C'mon! Open it!" Aurora chimmed excitedly. Yuuri nodded and with Viktor unwrapped the present, revealing a beautiful photoalbum. Curiously they opened it and they gasped, a few tears of joy forming in the corner of their eyes as they looked through it. The album contained the best 150 pictures of their wedding. A few pictures of the preparations, of the dressing up of the groom and the bride, of the wedding ceremony, the sipping of the sake, the crown exchangement, the ring exchangement, the kiss, the banquet, the dancing and so on.

"T-thank you," Yuuri sincerely said, looking at the triplets.

"This is the best gift I have ever recieved," Viktor sighed happily.

"That was our objective," Josh winked grinning.

"We're glad you like it, and we won't be stealing your time anymore," Leila said pushing her siblings out. "Have a happy honeymoon and a happy life! Bye!" With that, they shut the door and disappeared. Viktor laughed.

"They are eccentric aren't they," He asked yawning.

"They are," Yuuri agreed falling back on the bed, pulling Viktor along. "But I'm still tired and I wanna sleep."

"Me too," The Russian chuckled kicking off his boxers and snuggling beside Yuuri under the blankets after he had closed the window. "But I wanna eat the cookies too."

"Later," Yuuri murmured half asleep, making Viktor laugh. Both fell back to sleep again in two seconds.

When Yurij woke up he found himself in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. Yurij's face on Arjun's stomach, the Indian's arm on his back, their legs entangking with each other, the sheet curling between them. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Arjun up, and noticed Egor and Hanuman were already awake eating left-overs from yesterday's banquet.

"Ah, good morning, Kitten!" Egor greeted with smile. "Come, join us. We have some breakfast."

"Good morning," Yurij greeted back then looked questioningly at Hanuman.

"Don't worry about Arjun, he'd sleep through a thunderstorm, am earthquake and a hurricane alltogether," Hanuman bekoned laughing, guessing Yurij's silent question. "He'll eat later." The teen nodded yawning and stretched then padded to the small table and started eating. After the short breakfast he dressed in clean clothes and decided to take a stroll.

"Will you tell Viktor and the rest that I'll be out for a while, strolling?" He asked as he took his backpack and phone. "And take care of my cat. She'll eat the rest of the salmon that's in my luggage for breakfast. Give her only the portion that's in the opened can. No more!"

"Sure I'll take care about that, but be available just in case," Hanuman nodded and off Yurij went, not noticing a triumphantly grinning Egor and an eyerolling Hanuman.

San Francisco was a big city Yurij mentally noted to find a map in order not to get lost. He soon found a tourist information building and got a pamphlet that had the map of the city in it. He leasurely looked arpund in the city, ate an ice-cream - even though it was winter - and checked out a few sights that were close. He had been peacfully strolling, checking booths and stores out if they had any merchandise with cats or other felines when he heard his name being screamed by a group of girls.

"No fucking way, even here!" Yurij growled immediately dashing towards the opposite way, being followed by the fangirls. He ran through smaller alleyways trying to ditch them but to no avail. He had to hide between two trashcontainers to gain some time. He knew he would be discovered sooner or later so he had to think fast. That is, until he got a dejà vu. A certain motorcycle appeared with a certain Levi Akerman #2, ahem a certain Kazakh dude with sunglasses and military helmet, aka Otabek Altin on it. Yurij could barely believe the fact that he has been in the same situation for the second time. When the motorcycle approached, Yurij jumped out grinning.

"Can't believe I got saved two times by you!" He took the helmet from a lightly smiling Otabek and hopped on, clutching onto the older boy's waist who drove off, ditching the fangirls for sure. The Kazakh skater drove till they reached a more quiet and calmer area of the city. He stopped in the parkinglot of a mall and turned around.

"Long time no see, Muz Jolbaris," He said with a small smile.

(Muz Jolbaris=мұз жолбарыс according to google translate it means ice tiger :D)


	19. Chapter 18

So here is chapter 18! More than 15thousans views! I love you guys soo mich! You have no I dea how much you all motivate me to write! 3 I'm already writing chapter 25 and this is thanks to all of you! 3

Otabek's in ^^ don't own the you characters only egor n the chauhans ^^

Sorry for my mistakes!

Chapter 18

"Long time no see Muz Jolbaris," Otavek said with a fond smile.

"It wasn't that long, Bek," Yurij smiled back, getting off. He switched back to Russian, as Otabek fluently speaks it and he feels much more comfortable with it. "Like only... three weeks? It's January 17nth now."

"... I wanted to be a little bit poetic, okay?" Otabek asked with a light huff, and Yurij laughed. "Anyway. I brought you here because I know a store you might like," He added as he got off and secured his cycle.

"You got me there. I'm hungry though, can we eat and have a drink first?" Yurij asked heading towards the mall's entrance.

"Sure, but no alcoholic ones Tigr," Otabek replied accentuating the fact that Yurij was by far underage.

"Partypooper," Yurij grumbled. "Even Viktor and Yuuri took my drinks away. I barely had two sips of champagne when they took it away. I had to sneak put a cup of vodka to drink it but after three small gulps they scared me and the beverage spilled all over the floor!" Otabek laughed at that. He could practically immagine Yurij sneaking out drinks and Viktor and Yuuri giving him a heart attack.

"You don't need the toxins in you," The older one added steering them towards a café.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'll start strip-teasing and poledancing like that Katsudon," Yurij pouted.

"Still no," Otabek smiled at Yurij's childishness.

"... Will you at least let me drink coffee?" The teen asked looking up.

"That you can," Otabek laughed lightly and ruffled Yurij's hair. They sat in the furthest booth of the café and both ordered a hot chocolate with a small cappuccino and a slice of fruit cake.

"So how's training going?" Yurij asked with a smile as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"It's fine. It's not that hard anymore though. I was thinking of going to Russia, Moscow or St. Petersburg, in the next month or in two months. Depends on how easily and quickly I can move," The older explained. "And you?"

"Well... Remember when I told you about my gyiedushka?" Yurij started, he got a nod in reply and continued. "Well, he is unconscious due to a stroke for a month now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. I wish he'd come to soon," Otabek replied with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks... Ma father, you know, I told you about him too. How he never cared for me and hated me, etc. He even has another wife, who is pregnant, and she has a 21 year old daughter," Yurij sighed and got an encouraging nod from Otabek. "Well he wants to adopt me... But Viktor and Yuuri countered him by making an announcment that they want to adopt me too. And we're currently in the middle of the adoption lwasuit. It's really stressful," The teen sighed taking a bite of his cake.

"But... How can Yuuri and Viktor adopt you? According to the Russian law-"

"I know, gay couple can't adopt, but since Yuuri is Japanese and in the Japanese law the gender is not specified. They just had to marry. They had their wedding yesterday," The blonde explained.

"That's nice. Who do you want ypur parents to be?" Otabek asked, though he had an incling of wjat the answer would be.

"Vikturi," Yurij replied immediately, making Otabek laugh. "What. They had sex all night and they are extremely lovey-dovey," He huffed rolling his eyes, making his partner laugh more.

"Well, that's what lovers do," The Kazakh skater replied with a smile. "Do you have pictures?"

"Sure do," Yurij said taking his phone out. Once he pressed the butten and saw his wallpaper he freaked out, blushing furiously dropping his phone. Curiously, Otabek picked the device up and blinked once the wallpaper showed. It was a picture of Yurij and Arjun sleeping entangled with each other, with a cap that read 'big bro sleepin with smol angry lil bro'. Otabek clutched his stomach and laughed out loudly.

"Wh-who's that!" He asked still laughing.

"He's our lawyer's brother in law. His name is Arjun," Yurij answered still embarrassed. "He views me as his little brother."

"That's cute," Otabek smiled, eating the last bites of his cake and drinking the lasd sips of his drinks

"It's also a bit embarrassing," Yurij replied, but had a little smile on his face as he drank the last of his cappuccino.

"How about I show you the store I was talking about?" Otabek asked standing up. Yurij nodded excitedly, following the Kazakh skater. Once they payed, they excited the café and Otabek headed towards the second floor, dragging Yurij along. They stopped in front of a store that's name was 'The Cat Lover's Place'. It was full of clothes, charms, accessories and other stuff that had a feline's photo on them. Yurij literally drooled as he looked at the stuff that was in the store.

"Come on, let's go in," Otabek chuckled. The teen nodded and followed him in.

"Look! That shirt!" Yurij immeadiately grabbed Otabek by the hand and took off two of the shirts he just pointed at. It was a simple black shirt with a black and white tiger's head on it, that wore a pair of retro sunglasses. "If you buy one too we'd have matching ones!" The teen asked pleadingly thrusting the bigger size into Otabek's hand.

"Allright. But we need matching pants too. Like these ones," Otabek chuckled pointing at a set of black-white tiger striped pants.

"Perfect!" Yurij snatched off two pairs and dragged Otabek along into the changingbooth. The Kazakh skater grabbed two pairs of the same retro style sunglasses that were the shirts before entering the booth pulling away the curtains. Yurij excitedly put on the shirt and the pants, that seemed to be of right fit and grinned happily at Otabek.

"Just like the name I gave you, Ice Tiger," He grinned pressing a pair of the retro sunglasses on the teen's face, making him laugh.

"You too! Try it on!" Yurij cheered excitedly and Otabek resigned. The shirt was slightly tight, pulling on his taut muscles and the trousers too, showing off his perfect figure, but Yurij swore they were the perfect size. With Otabek putting on the sunglasses the two laughed making funny faces in the mirror and taking pictures and selfies. After like twenty minutes of fooling around they dressed back and bought the dresses along the sunglasses with some other cat-charms. Their day continued happily hanging around and shopping, chatting together till sunset - of course Viktor and Yuuri have called Yurij countless of times, making Otabek laugh at his constant grumbling and embarrassed face whenever they called him.


	20. Chapter 19

I really hope you guys are not bored by me! :D anyway the typical sgit of bot owning the yoi characters only egor n the chauhans. And so the lawsuit continues!

Chapter 19

The next five days were spent with souvenier shopping, sightseeing and relaxing, Otabek and Arjun's girlfriend showing them around the city. Time flew fast and soon and the group had to fly back. Mari, Minako and the Katsuki parents got off in Japan and stayed there, though Viktor decided to bring Makkachin with himself to Russia. Yuuri too got off, for he changed his name to Katsuki-Nikiforov, and needed to reforge his documents. With the luck he had, he flied back to Moscow, where Viktor too, was busy reforging his documents because he changed his name too, to Katsuki-Nikiforov. Yurij as usual visited his grandfather in the hospital who remained stable but unconscious without showing signs of waking up. The following days flew fast till the next appointment with the lawsuit. Infact, they were sitting in court right now.

"I congratulate the newlywed couple for the marriage," Evgeny judge said after opening the lawsuit. "Upon further investigation, we currently found nothing legally against Yurij Plisetskij to be adopted by Fyodor Plisetskij and his family, nor against him being adopted by Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov," The judge explained. "However, we haven't the child's opinion yet. Yurij Plisetskij, please talk."

"Your Honor," Yurij cleared his throat standing up. "I honestly wish to be adopted by the Katsuki-Nikiforov family instead of my biological father's family. My reasons are because my father had not wanted my custodyship back then, and I doubt that he would love me now. I believe he wants me for my money I earn from my different figureskating competitions. While this wouldn't be an issue with the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. They want to adopt me because they sincerely care for me. They don't want me to earn more money, they would love me even if I failed the GPFs," Yurij said. Heck this must have been the longest and cheesiest thing he has ever said in his life. "Not to speak about the fact that the Katsuki-Nikiforovs would be able to support me to the fullest in my skating career. My grandfather too would want me to live in a loving and supporting ambient."

"Your Honor, if I may," Fyodor interrupted. Getting the consent he continued. "Wanting my son for money is absolutely ridiculous. I already earn enough by myself and so does my wife and my daughter. I just simply realised over the years that I made a huge mistake by not wanting my son. In fact, I want to make it up to him by adopting him and caring for him. His skating career would get even more support from me as he would have the best coaches and training sessions," He said concluding. Viktor sent him a cold glare while Egor's and Yurij's glares were burning like the sun. How Fyodor managed to ignore those powerful glares, Yuuri didn't know.

"May I speak, your Honor?" Yuuri asked standing up.

"Please do," Evgeny said nodding.

"I believe the power of love is the strong. But only the power of true love. To me Yurij is not only a confused teen who needs a family to ground himself to, but also a son. A son I need to take care of. He is someone precious to me and to Viktor too. During the time we spent together I got to know him well, and I find it increadibly sad that he could be adopted by a seemingly loving but in truth unluving family where he would be broken. To Yurij his grandfather has the highest prestige in his heart. Neither I nor Viktor could break the bond between them, while I as a fact know that Fyodor would ban Yurij from meeting his precious gyiedushka," Yuuri said, determination clear in his eyes.

"Liar! How do you know that as a fact?!" Fyodor snapped.

"Sir, please calm down. Sir Katsuki-Nikiforov, could you elaborate this please?" Evgeny asked.

"Your Honor, when I first met Fyodor, it was in the hospital room of Yurij's grandfather. Judging by the way he kept throwing spiteful glares and obvious animosity towards the unconscious man, I think it is pretty clear," Yuuri stated.

"If I may speak," Jeredy, Fyodor's lawyer, interrupted. Getting consent he continued. "A look is not a fact for certain. On the contrary, it is just a fleeting illusion. Fyodor has his son's best interests at heart, while that filthy couple and lawyer do not. And I, for fact know that Egor's husband's younger brother who is 18, has a pedophilic relationship with Yurij," He stated, shocking the court - and Egor's team too.

"Excuse me?!" Egor and Yurij yelled at the same time but were hushed by Yuuri.

"Your Honor, may I speak?" Viktor asked. He got consent and spoke, trying not to be too spiteful. "I believe Sir Jeredy is wrong. Increadibly wrong. Number one. Eyes are the mirrors of one's soul. So if someone sends more than one spiteful glare it is obvious what they feel. Number too. Arjun Chauhan, the younger brother of Egor's husband does not have any sort of pedophilic relationship with Yurij. Not even a romantic relationship. What Arjun feels for Yurij and what Yurij feels for Arjun is clearly platonic strong brotherly love," Viktor declared sternly. Egor raised his hand and continued when the judge nodded.

"I per se know Indians and their culture pretty well. For them a brother or a sister is saint. And for them once they pronounce that 'you are my brother' there cannot be any kind of romance nor sexual relationship between the two," Egor stated.

"Your Honor, how do we know whether Arjun actually said that Yurij is a brother to him?" Fyodor asked. "I wish to keep my son protected from any harm."

"Your Honor, Arjun told me himslef, while we were in America that he loved me, but was not in love with me and that he viewed me like a younger brother," Yurij stated trying not to growl in anger.

"Do we have any witnesses?" Evgeny asked with scrutinizing eyes.

"I heard that conversation, your Honor. And even my husband, Hanuman heard it," Egor said. They did hear it, because they weren't fully asleep and when Arjun laughed and declared his true feelings they were awake. Fyodor was about to speak when Evgeny sternly cut in.

"We will take this under further investigation, but for now I will close the lawsuit. Our next meeting will be in one month," The judge said hitting the hammer to it's holder. Seething as he left the court, Yurij wanted to beat up Jeredy and his father, but Viktor held him back. Grumbling they left the building and went to the nearby park where the Chauhan brothers were playing with Makkachin, Alina and Coco, Egor's Golden Retriever.


	21. Chapter 20

**Warning! Mention of** ** _childrape!_** So here is chapter twenty! Gods another ten chapters and the story is finished! (At least according to my plans :D) typical stuff about not owning anyone only Egor n the Chauhans, ans my dear readers please review! It's what keeps me going! :3

 **dear guest reviewer who is afraid of waking me up! Don't worry :D u never woke me up xD u r so cute and I'm really really really happy that you love this story! (I wish i could reply to guests, but i can't so i'll just write here :D) thanks again for all the reviews you sent me i srsly love you :3 and abput vikturi babies... you'll see ;)**

Chapter 20

"Huh?" Arjun blinked confused. "Why would I be a pedophile?"

"That's what I want to know too," Hanuman asked, anger visible in his eyes. They were currently in Viktor's apartment enjoying a meal of katsudon pirozhkis made by Yurij. "Playing dirty, I see," He muttered under his breath.

"Just because we slept together two times in the same bed does not mean you're a pedophile," Yurij groaned tiredly.

"I think I realised what I didn't resaearch concerning Fyodor," Hanuman said with a heureka face. "I'll be back tonight! That is in few hours!" He said giving a kiss to Egor and taking three pirozhkis with him, then he was out of the apartment.

"I hope my brother finds what he's looking for," Arjun sighed.

"Let's change the topic for now because it's pretty stressful," Yuuri sighed placing a bottle of coke on the table. "Viktor, one of us needs to go grocery shopping. We're out of bread, milk, flour, ham and vegetables."

"I can help you with that," Yurij offered. "At least I can walk off my anger."

"Oh the smol angry Kitten decides to help out. How cute," Egor grinned making Yurij blush and grumble while the others chuckled good-heartedly.

"While they are shopping we can play cards," Viktor chimed.

"Hey I was thinking of going shopping later on, but fine," Yuuri smirked. "What can we do if they don't want us here," Yuuri sighed dramatically and Yurij snorted standing up. Egor and Arjun laughed in their hands at the whole drama.

"Come on! I didn't mean it like that!" Viktor whined.

"Too late!" The Yuris chimed together as they took Viktor's credit card and were out in mere seconds.

"Your life is a pure drama," Egor laughed.

"Maybe, but my two most precious people are with me," Viktor grinned as he mixed the deck of cards. Arjun brought three cans of beer and they played different card games.

It was already dark when the two Yuris exited the building.

"Do we wanna go to the supermarket behind the playground or the one by the main street?" Yurij asked.

"I think it would be easier to go to the one behind the playground," The other male replied. It was a fifteen minute walk to the supermarket due to the snow slowing them down. Once they were in they quickly gathered the needed groceries and a few snacks and they were in the line waiting to pay.

"Yurio, will you please wait the line and pay while I hop in the pet-shop to buy food for Makkachin?" Yuuri asked.

"Sure, but wait for me infront of this supermarket," Yurij nodded. The older man waved and left for the pet-shop. He wanted to hurry, so he took a shortcut through an alleyway, but he never expected this to be a mistake. In fact, what he saw made his blood run cold. He took two pictures and was about to call the police, but he got noticed.

"Well, well, well," Fyodor slurred as he looked at Yuuri. He was most probably drunk. A little girl, naked between his legs sobbing quietly, her skin full woth gosebumps. The adult kicked the child away, who fell in the cold snow shivering and crying, and approached Yuuri swaying lightly as he covered himself properly with his pants.

"S-sir, what you're doing is wrong," Yuuri croaked backing away.

"What YOU are doing is wrong! Taking my fucking son away!" Fyodor growled throwing a punch at Yuuri. His breath reeked of vodka Yuuri noted as he deflected the punch. "You fucking wanna steal my son away from me! He is mine! MINE! He is my property and his money and body is mine!" He was about to throw another punch when suddenly someone kicked him in the face.

"Hanuman!" Yuuri recognised the long blue braid of the Indian who looked grim.

"Say cheese for the camera!" Hanuman said taking pictures of the whole thing. "I recorded the whole scene from the beginning and called the police," As if on cue, the poliece arrived arresting the drunk male, and taking the small child away to safety. They asked a few questions from Yuuri and Hanuman, who showed the photos and the videos Hanuman made. Once the questionings were over they met up with Yurij, who was waiting at the supermarket, then they headed towards the pet-shop, where Yuuri oringinally wanted to go.

"Hanuman, how were you here?" Yuuri asked as they walked out of the pet-shop. "And what was that kick?"

"I'm an info-broker," Hanuman grinned. "I know how to fight. And I arrived a few minutes before you, that was spent with filming and calling the police."

"I still can't believe my father raped a little girl," Yurij growled disgustedly.

"Unfortunately I had to blackmail the police to make them come. And it took them a while to arrive," Hanuman sighed. "It took me a while to dig up other similar crimes he did, and with this, he will be officially deprived from the right of custodyship of a child."

"Of any child?" Yurij asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yepp. He can't go back to his family," Hanuman said. "So we practically won the lawsuit," Hanuman grinned.

"Thank God. The only thing left is to clear up Arjun's name and make sure he isn't called a pedophile," Yuuri said relieved. They passed near an open snak bar, and as the scent of the food hit his nose, his stomach clenched and a wave aof nausea hit him, making him fall to his knees.

"Yuuri!" Hanuman and Yurij caught him as he fell throwing up on the side of the pavement. Once he emptied his stomach, he stood up, fighting against another wave od nausea.

"Can we hurry home? I think the smell of the bar made me throw up," The Japanese skater groaned staggering forward. The two others helped him on, and soon they were back at Viktor's apartment block... Where Arjun was being taken away by the police and Viktor and Egor were fighting with Jeredy to save the boy.


	22. Chapter 21

Sooooo the new chappy is here! Usual shit of not owning anyone only the OCs! Sorry for any mistake :P

 **dear sister of the guest... who is also a guest! :D i'm glad u like my story :3**

Chapter 21

A sick Yuuri and Arjun being arrested for something false, and Hanuman was about to go crazy as he watched stunned, his brother being brought away handcuffed.

"They did not just bring my brother away, did they!"

"Hanuman!" Egor noticed the trio with the groceries. "We couldn't stop them no matter what I tried," He sadly said.

"We even tried to bribe him out but to no avail," Viktor grumbled, noticing Yuuri's pale face, he hugged the male and kept him close.

"This is what you deserve, you filth," Jeredy snapped about to turn and go away. This was the last straw for Yurij.

"Filth? FILTH?!" He grabbed the lawyer by his collar and started yelling in his face. "Filth my ass! My father is a filth! He just raped a child! Barely an hour ago he got arrested! Arjun instead is innocent! He is by no means pedophilic!" This made Jeredy's mouth hang open along with Viktor's and Egor's.

"The lawsuit will be over soon then," Egor said coldly, detatching Yurij from Jeredy. "Leave now. By no means are you welcome here."

"Liars! He isn't a pedophile!" Jeredy yelled. Hanuman grimly showed him the three minute video of him drunkenly raping the little girl and trying to punch Yuuri. Jeredy remained speechless, trying to process the meaning. He shook his head in disbelief and left wordlessly.

"We have to save Arjun from prison!" Hanuman declaired shaking Egor.

"We will, don't worry," Egor hugged the Indian. "We'll be trying to get him out- Ah Yuuri, are you all right?"

"He threw up," Yurij declared.

"Excuse me?!" Viktor gasped. "We're going back up to my apartment!" He started dragging the pale Yuuri up along with Yurij.

"Update us on Arjun! Tomorrow we'll be helping out too!" Yuuri yelled before disappearing in the elevator of the apartment store.

"Let's go," Egor said sitting in the driver's seat.

"Do you have any idea where they brought him?" Hanuman asked buckling his seatbelt in the passanger seat.

"Probably at the police station down the mainstreet," The Russian replied gunning the engine and driving out the street.

"I don't want her girlfriend to misunderstand this," Hanuman sighed. "It would kill Arjun if she left him."

"Anya is a strong girl, she wouldn't leave Arjun. It's ridiculous to call him pedophile!" Egor grlowled.

"It is. And we'll prove this to the court!" Hanuman said trying to keep his anger in check. They silently drove on in the snow between the other cars towards the police station. Once they were there to their great surprise not only Arjun was there with a mildly annoyed expression, but even Fyodor with a grim face, being yelled at by an extremely hurt Jeredy. A small girl was crying in a woman's arms, pointing at Fyodor. The woman kept glaring bitterly at Fyodor as she tried to calm her child down. To Egor's utmost surprise even Evgeny was there, scrutinizing Hanuman, Fyodor and Jeredy.

"I take it that you're here to bail your brother out?" He said once noticing Hanuman and Egor.

"Yes indeed. He has never done such a dirty and spiteful crime," The albino lawyer stated sending daggers to Fyodor. "Unlike someone," He added growling loudly, still glaring daggers at Fyodor.

"Your Honor, before they sentence Fyodor, I thought I'd give these just to add my two cents by being an info-broker," Hanuman said, thrusting a file full of papers into Evgeny's hands. The elderly looked surprised, though he opened the folder and started skimming through the papers it held. His face grew even more grim as he read and checked the lost of evidence of Fyodor's even more serious crimes.

"I'll keep these in mind," The judge finally nodded, putting the file away. "Now let's get your brother out," He said sighing deeply. Arjun was being brought away in order to be questioned. Evgeny followed and before Hanuman or Egor could take a step, they disappeared behind a door. An excrutiating hour passed, the Indian pacing in the room up and down, Egor trying not to punch down the door and Fyodor being brought away by another inquisitor along with the victim and her mother. Nervewracking silence fell upon them as they were the only ones there. After two minutes, Jeredy huffed and left angrily and Hanuman sat down in Egor's lap, sighing.

"I hope he'll be fine," He muttered burrowing his face in the albino man's neck, a few tears pricking his eyes.

"He will, Evgeny is with him," Egor replied hugging the Indian tightly and kissing the crown of his head. Another painful hour passed in strained silence with police occasionally coming in and out, when Evgeny finally came out, shaking his head in dismay.

Once Yuuri was dragged up into the apartment, he fell on the couch exhausted. Viktor checked his temperature which turned out to be normal.

"Can you bring me some katsudon pirozhki with chocolate on it?" He asked looking at Viktor.

"Are you crazy?!" Yurij yelled blinking.

"No. I suddenly crave it," Yuuri shrugged.

"This is knew. I just hope you don't throw up..." Viktor sighed bringing the desired food. "If you throw up tomorrow morning too, I'm calling a doctor," He said sternly as Yuuri happily munched the chocolate along with the katsudon pirozhki, making Yurij's face go green.

"Allright," The Japanese man nodded devouring his food. After Yuuri had eaten, Viktor made sure that the three of them went to bed in time, though he stayed awake waiting for a text from Egor and Hanuman.


	23. Chapter 22

Sooooo next chappy!

 **dear guest and their sister :D the usual shit abput how mich I love the two of ypu! I'm glad u like my other stories ^^**

and also the typical stuff abt not owning anyone only my OCs! Sorry for any typo/mistake u notice

Chapter 22

Evgeny walked out of the inquisition room, shaking his head in dismay. The waiting couple feared the worse as he approached.

"These rash, hot-headed idiot youngsters," The elderly sighed. "It took me two hours of talking them out of arresting Arjun," He said. As if on cue, Arjun walked out rubbing his wrists.

"Arjun!" Hanuman cried enveloping his brother in a tight hug. "Dear God!" He sobbed in relief in his brother's shoulder while Arjun grinned patting his back. Egor sighed happily and turned towards the judge.

"Thank you," He said honestly.

"For what? It was obvious he has never committed such a crime," Evgeny smiled heading out. "I take it that I'll see you next month at court so we can make the Katsuki-Nikiforovs adopt Yurij," He said smiling and left. Egor smiled thankfully and hugged a sobbing Hanuman and a laughing Arjun to his chest.

"You idiot it's not funny! What would I have done if you got into jail?! I would worry my ass off! You wouldn't be eating proper food and you'd be closed in with criminals!" Hanuman huffed, making Egor chuckle.

"Egor, isn't he overprotective?" The youngest asked laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Hanuman sniffed ruffling his brother's hair. "Let's just go home and sleep."

"Agreed," The two others replied in tandem. Egor quickly sent a text to Viktor saying Arjun was safe and ushered the Chauhans into the car. The way back home was a blur and it was already past 1 am when they arrived. They quickly took a shower, ate a few bites and slept.

The next morning Yuuri woke up to the scent of pancakes. As he sniffed the air and got up, his stomach lurched as the wave of dizzyness hit him. It was matter of seconds that he found himself wretching in the toilet. A smaller hand suddenly started patting his back supportively, and when Yuuri finally managed to fight down the urge to puke, he was surprised to find a mildly worried Yurij.

"I heard some- oh. Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor said suddenly popping in.

"Do you think he is! He just threw up again!" Yurij growled rolling his eyes. Viktor helped the sick man up who flushed the toiled and brushed his teeth.

"Okay two things. One: I got a text from Egor that Arjun's out, so he's safe. Number two: we're going to the hospital, even if I need to fling you on my shoulder," Viktor stated in a voice told that he wouldn't take no as an answer. Yuuri sighed and swatted towards a snorting Yurij.

"At least let me eat some broccoli with chocolate chip cookies," Yuuri pleaded. Viktor and Yurij literally fainted at the bizarre and disgusting food request. "Pretty please?"

"No. I think we need to go now," Viktor said in a strangled voice. The two Russians had to dress up and drag Yuuri out, in order to prevent him to actually eat broccoli with chocolate chip cookies. In the car the sick Japanese fell asleep instantly, making the 15 minutes ride towards the hospital easier. Once they were in, Yurij left them in favour of visiting his still uncoscious grandfather. The room the elderly man rested was silent. The teen sighed, closing the door. He took the chair and sat next to his gyiedushka, gazing at his peaceful face.

"You know... A lot happened while you were unconscious. Father tried to adopt me, but Viktor and Yuuri tried to protect me from him by wanting to adopt me too. The lawsuit was really stressful, and technically it's still going on because they didn't adopt me yet. The judge turned a blind eye on the fact that they're gay, amd told them to marry, then they can apply. They did marry in San Fransisco not long ago, where I met Otabek again and hung out with him..." And so on. Yurij ranted about the minor things and the bigger things that happeded. Like how he got irritated by Fyodor, amd how Arjun was really kind to him. He even ranted about the short time in San Francisco. The mall, the shopping, the time with Otabek. "Oh and father got arrested because of raping a small girl, so we technically won the lawsuit thanks to this! I heard he had done many similar crimes, though I don't know how much he will be in jail. I hope till he dies," He finally said, checking the watch. God he had been speaking for more than half an hour by now. "Gyiedushka, I'll be back. I need to go now, check up on Yuuri who probably got himself a stomach bug. He's here with Viktor at the doctor's. See you later," The teen said sighing. He smooched a feather light kiss on his grandfather's forhead and silently left, closing the door.

"I bet it's just a stomach bug," Yuuri said rolling his eyes as he sat down in one of the chairs next to his husband.

"That has gone to your head, making you crave strange foods? I don't think so," Viktor choked out. They waited like five minutes when a doctor called them in.

"...So you have been throwing up whenever you're near food and crave strange foods?" The doctor finally asked after listening to Yuuri's story.

"Like broccoli with chocolate chip cookie!" Viktor interjected dramatically disgusted. Yuuri smacked him and rolled his eyes. The doctor nodded, taking Yuuri's blood pressure and his blood. Examining the crimson liquid, he added some kind of chemicals that made it turn into purple, surprising the couple. Then he took a sample of Viktor's blood too, that turned orange, and things were about to get stranger.

"May I have a wierd request?" The doctor asked. When the couple nodded he spoke. "Can both of you please bring me a sample of your sperm in this bag and a sample of your urine in this?" Yuuri blinked and suddenly he felt really hot and oh, look, his shoes were really interesting. Viktor internally squealed at the embarrassed Yuuri.

"Do I need to give samples too?" The Russian skater asked surprisedly. The doctor nodding handing four smaller bottles to them. The doctor took the bottles and dripped a few drops of an unknown chemical into Viktor's sperm, that turned yellow, then into Yuuri's sperm, that turned blue where it came in contact with it. Tsking, he dipped a pregnency test into the Japanese man's urine, which after a few seconds showed a '+'.

"Sir, congratulations, you're pregnant!" The doctor cheerfully exclaimed, shocking the males into silence.


	24. Chapter 23

Male pregnancy in real life is impossible unless if someone is intersexual. The terms (c-flavium, d-coerulus) I use to explain it are completely made up! Don't own anyone only the OCs!

 **Okay I forgot to write this :D :So dear guest and their sister guest dsk9! None of you are annoying! I didn't block the two of xou :D Actually I quite love you two because just as the other reviewers both of you make me go on! ^^ And I've already had no.6 hxh and hetalia on my mind so thanks! :3 and dear guest I got your previous reviews too and both of you r srsly cute ^^ (idk y it won't show all of your reviews i think ffnet doesn't like guests :D but i love them ^^) and yahhaloo rose-chan! New guests are welcome! Pls review more :D**

Chapter 23

"Sir, congratulations, you're pregnant!" The doctor cheerfully exclaimed, shocking the males into silence.

"... What?!" Came Viktor's stunned reply.

"... Impossible..." Yuuri whispered clutching his stomach. "I'm a male..."

"That's indeed true, but this is the third time this has happened in history. There's a rare condition that makes men capable of concieving a child, but only if both the seme and the uke have certain components in their blood and semen," The doctor explained. "There are two components, that are named c-flavum and d-coerulus. The seme must have c-flavium, while the uke must have d-coerulus in order to make it work. It doesn't work the other way round. When the two components meet a womb is formed and the two semens unite into a zygote and an embrio is ensured. The question is. Do you want keep it? If yes, I'll give you more information upon the pregnancy."

"Can you give us a moment please?" Viktor asked and the doctor nodded. They went a little further away from the doctor and Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"Vik-"

"Look, I know this might be hard, but this might be our only way to have a child. I know, it might interrupt your career but-"

"Viktor, please calm down. I want to keep the child, but I want to keep it secret from the media and the world," Yuuri said gently, grasping Viktor's hands. The older man's breath hitched and he hugged Yuuri to his chest tightly, conveying all his gratitude into the hug, burrying his face into the shoulder of his husband. After a few moments Viktor spoke to the doctor.

"It seems that we will be keeping the child," He said, ignoring the little shaking of his voice due to the emotions he felt.

"In that case, here is a little booklet and come back here for check ups and further information," The doctor smiled nodding as he handed the pamphlet and a prescription of parental vitamins. "Make sure you buy the vitamins as soon as possible and take them as prescribed," He warned, the two nodded gratefully, taking the things then they left.

"There you are!" Yurij suddenly appeared in front of them. "So? What was it?"

"He's-"

"At home," Yuuri interrupted putting a hand on Viktor's mouth, who in turn licked his palm grinning, making Yuuri swat at him. "How's you're grandfather?"

"He looks a bit thinner, but he's fine. Peaceful," The teen replied. They exited the hospital and bought the needed vitamins in the nearby pharmacy. The way home Yuuri was silent, skimming through the booklet he got from the doctor whilst Viktor kept chatting with Yurij. Once they were at home and at the table, ready to eat lunch, the doorbell rang.

"Just when you were about to tell me what your diagnosis is," Yurij grumbled as Viktor stood to open the door. The guests were non other than Coco, Arjun, Hanuman and Egor.

"We have extra food, come and eat!" Yuuri smiled upon seeing the guests. Coco instantly started playing with Makkachin and Alina as the guests entered and sat at the table.

"Are you better? I heard yesterday you threw up," Arjun asked, concerned.

"Yeah, about that... I'm pr-"

"He's pregnant!" Viktor squealed happily. Instant reactions: Yurij spit his drink out in a 'wtf' face, Arjun and Hanuman had a confused face, while Egor's wide eyes clearly said 'are you nuts?!'. It took the couple a lot of explanation till they believed them.

"The only people I intend to tell are my parents and maybe other close friends, so please keep this in secret. Eitherway, according to the booklet we got, the pregnancy should be seven months instead of nine and I'll most probably hava a C-section. The rest is the same as normal women's pregnancy: moodswings, cravings, my stomach getting bigger as the baby, cramps, etc," Yuuri said explaining the details.

"Ah... it will be very pleasant," Egor mused joking.

"Don't tell me about it," Yuuri snorted and Viktor laughed.

"Okay, we need to tell you a thing too," Hanuman said. "Due to Fyodor being sentenced to being in prison till he dies, he is incapable of adopting you. So Evgeny sent us a stack of paper you two need to fill with different data, and instead of the appointent in one month, he managed to give us an appointment for next week," He said pointing at his bag, where probably a voluminous folder full of papers awaited the soon to be parents, making them groan.

"Please do hurry with them, because me and Hanuman need to go to different ministers in order to validate them," Egor grinned, making the two adults mortified. Yurij laughed amd snorted.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you won't be bored," Arjun claimed with an innocent smile, Yurij laughing harder.

"Seriously?" Viktor deadpanned and Yuuri sighed. "There's no way at all that we won't get bored, ah no," He added sarcastically.

"At least you won't adopt anyone else," Yurij said blowing his hair out of the face.

"True, but you guys will help us," Viktor stated determined. He got an 'are you serious' look from the people and he rolled his eyes. "Look if you help us, we'll be ready earlier, you can go to the ministers earlier and it's over earlier,"

"Fine," Egor gave in, with a small laugh.

"No way. I won't," Yurij snorted.

"Pretty please?" The other Yuuri asked.

"... If you weren't doing a favour by adopting me, I would've bribed you into buying me a kitten and a leopard spotted ice-skate, only then would I have helped out," The teen grumbled rolling his eyes, giving in.

"But that's not the case so you're helping!" Viktor grinned happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Yurij muttered glaring at him, then rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. Let's just get started after we've eaten, shall we," Yuuri supplied as he served the food - he made some wierd food for himself separately, to their great relief. To his happiness everyone nodded, so he could procrastinate dealing with those papers for an hour or so.


	25. Chapter 24

Okay so next chappy is hereeeee! Soooo guys again sorry for any mistake, don't own anyone only my OCs ^^

 **so team fosterkeefe is guests sister okay :D pls continue reviewing everyone! Love you all ^^**

Chapter 24

It took them two hours to finish the papers, eventhough each of them worked hard. Once they were done, they were mentally exhausted and just kept lazing around till they went to sleep.

The next morning Yuuri's first thing was to call his parents and inform them about his pregnancy and update them on the lawsuit. Viktor kept laughing as it took Yuuri at least an hour to explain the pregnancy. Egor and Hanuman showed up after three days, that they had every permission they needed and soon the next - and last appointment with the court came.

"Do you have all the documents signed?" The elderly judge asked. Egor nodded and handed over the folder full with the needed papers. "Yurij Plisetskij, are you fine with them being your parents?"

"Yes, your Honor," The teen said nodding. They finally were soon over the whole ordeal.

"Very well, then. Due to Fyodor's crimes seeing daylight, he officially got deprived of the right of custody of Yurij Plisetskij and of any child in the future and is confined to prison for the rest of his life. Thanks to this, I officially nominate Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov the legal guardians of Yurij Plisetskij, and thereby hand over all the rights of being parents, thus being in charge of the upbringing of Yurij Plisetskij," Evgeny declaired after twenty minutes of silence as he inspected and signed the documents, handing them back. Viktor and Egor cheered clapping and Yuuri hugged the teen, who despite the annoyed expression he wore, you could see his eyes were shining with joy. Once they were out the parents happily showed off the documents to Hanuman and Arjun.

"Then can we go and celebrate?" The younger Indian suggested smiling.

"I'm down for it!" Egor grinned.

"I think everyone's down for it," Yuuri chuckled. They went to one of the tastiest Indian restaurants in the city, trying out various traditional dishes.

"So, about your payment," Viktor started as he bit in his tanduri chicken.

"No need. Let the payment be our friendship and frequent meetings," Egor grinned. Hanuman facepalmed and sighed.

"This is why you're broken and I have to work and overcharge a few customers in order to save us from gezting kicked out," He muttered loudly, making the two youngsters snort and laugh. "And it's nearly Valentine's day and I need the money which means you don't go and waste it, okay?"

"Oh, come on, but fine. The fact that Fyodor's crimes came out and he's in jail is enough for me!" Egor insisted earning an eye-roll from Hanuman and a small laugh from Viktor.

"Eitherway is fine with me," The skater-turned-coach said shrugging as he gave a larger sum of money to Hanuman. "You keep it since it seems that money runs out of his fingers like water," At this Egor huffed, making the rest laugh. The comversation soon turned into idle chatting as the day went on. Once it was late evening, they decided to call it a day and parted ways

"Well, now we only need to deal with your pregnancy," Viktor sighed sitting down between the two Yuris on the couch, who were watching the news.

"I hope you won't go emotionally nuts," The teen grumbled rolling his eyes.

"I hope so too," Viktor muttered earning an elbow from Yuuri.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you two things," Yurij said. "Remember the henna tatto I had?"

"That was cool," Yuuri nodded with a smile, already knowing where this was going. "You want to ink it on your body, don't you?"

"Yeah... I'd like to. For my 16th birthday, since it's gonna be soon," The blonde teen nodded. "But I need your consent by signing papers I think."

"Well, your birthday will be in a month," Viktor said thinking. "We'll think about it okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Yurij said a little dejected.

"What was the other thing?" The Japanese asked.

"Oh ... Well, Otabek wants to move here to Moscow in a month or so, but he doesn't have a place to live, so I thought he could live here..." Yurij explained. Viktor and Yuuri shared a look then winked at each other subtely. They had two other spare rooms, one of which would be perfect, but shhhh, it's a secret!

"We'll see about that too," Yuuri smiled, making the poor teen sigh dejectedly.

To say it was hard to keep the renovation of the other spare room secret is an understatement. The only thing that helped, was that Yurij kept visiting his grandfather every day, nearly for the whole day, bit the kid was sharp, so the door pf the room was kept locked, just in case. They even kept in touch with Otabek so he knew their plan - they even explained to him Yuuri's pregnancy because he would live with them, probably for a longer period. And to keep the Kazakh man's stuff - that was slowly mailed by post - hidden was hard too. Or to hide the new furnitures they bought. Then the fact that Yuuri was pregnant and had to skype with his parents every day didn't help either. Not to speak about his morning sicknesses. So all in all it was hard, but in two weeks the room was ready for Otabek to come, and more than half of his stuff was already here, neatly organised. Arjun played a great role by constantly distracting Yurij and accompanying everywhere, while Egor and Hanuman occssionally helped with the packing.

"Okay, we're finally done with everything," Viktor smiled satisfied at their progress. Everything Otabek had mailed was unpacked and put away in it's respective places. Yurij's birthday would be tomorrow, and until now they succesfully managed to keep their surpise in secret. Viktor hugged his husband and gingerly stroked Yuuri's growing stomach.

"Did the tattooist make the drafts for the pair tattoos?" The Japanese man asked placing his hand on Viktor's. It had been Yuuri's suggestion to make a pair tattoo, and Otabek was more than up for it.

"He did and I also had him write Ice Tiger in cyrilic letters under Yurio's and Prince under Otabek's," The older male declared proudly.

"That's nice considering these are their personal nicknames for each other," Yuuri chuckled smiling. "And I found a perfect kitten for him with Alina's help."

"Purrfect," Viktor said grinning at the deadpanned look he got. "Now all that is left is to make sure Egor picks Otabek up in time today evening and hides him until midnight."

"He has already picked him up," Yuuri said pointing at the time. "The are most probably arriving at Egor's house right about..." Yuuri's phone chimmed, signaling a text from Egor, that stated Otabek was safely hidden in their apartment. "Yeah, right about now."

"That was freakish, Yuuri!" Viktor laughed at the deadly punctuality of Yuuri's guess.

"Mother's intuition," The pregnant man winked with a grin. Viktor laughed as they exited the room and closed the door. The two could barely keep their excitement in check for tomorrow. They hoped the teen will be happy.


	26. Chapter 25

Sooooo our precious son's birthday's heereeeeee! :D hope you guys like it ^^ don't own anyone only my oc's and pls forgive me for my mistakes

 **fosterkeefe and guest xD don't worry i have two sisters and we always fight xD none of u r crazy at least until now xP anyway love you and all of the readers ^^ and i'm glad u like my oc's ^^**

Chapter 25

Once midnight came, amd Yurij was fast asleep, Viktor drove to Egor's to pick Otabek up along with his small luggage while Yuuri made sure the birthday boy remained asleep. Sneaking Otabek in the house proved to be a little bit problematic, due to their tiredness. All three of them banged their foot in a furniture at least once, trying to keep their swearing and laughing as low as possible. To their luck, Yurij's door remained close and the boy stayed asleep and Otabek safely got sneaked in to his room after a real quick shower.

The next morning, Egor and the Chauhans showed up at 9 and hid their presents as Yurij was still asleep. By 10 the breakfast was ready and the table was layed. Just in time as Yurij decided to shuffle out of his room.

"... What's the meaning of this?" The teen asked surprised. He was still in his pajamas, meaning he just woke up. On the table was a magnific buffet with hot cocoa, coffee, tea, different baked goods and jams. There was even some ham, wurstel and salami with tomatoes too, in case someone wanted to eat salty.

"Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled surprising the teen.

"Right!" Yurij blinked as it dawned on him. "Thanks guys," He said with a little smile as he sat down.

"Wait till you meet a special someone!" Viktor chimmed excitedly as he opened Otabek's door. The birthday boy's mouth hung open as a smiling Otabek stepped out of the room.

"Prince!" Yurij yelled with a huge grin as he tackled the Kazakh man, burying his face in his shoulder. "You'll be staying here right?"

"For good," Otabek replied with a smile.

"Now let's eat because we have tons of other things to do!" Egor clapped. Not needimg to be said twice, everyone digged in the food with great appetite. After they finished eating they ushered Yurij to dress up as the surprises weren't finished.

"Guys, where are you dragging me?" The teen asked bewildered.

"To many places!" Arjun grinned gunning the limo's engine and setting off, Makkachin, Coco and Alina coming with them. Their first stop was a giant petshop with a cozy atmosphere.

"Now, there's a certain someone waiting for you!" Yuuri said pushing the teen out. Yurij surprisedly gawked at the building and Viktor drove him towards the kittens where a certain Siberian Forest cat kitten was waiting with a cute bow in his neck.

"Oh my God," Yurij whispered gingerly picking the kitten up.

"So you're the lucky birthday boy, eh?" The shopkeeper asked with a smile. "Take care of that little boy, okay?"

"I will," Yurij nodded totally engrossed with stroking the purring kitten. Egor and Hanuman chuckled at his obvious adoration while Viktor payed.

"Now we need to go to the ta-mmph!"

"He means to another surprise," Yuuri smiled sweetly and shot a death glare at Viktor.

"Where will it be?" The teen asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, you'll like it," Otabek said draping his arm on Yurij's shoulder as they exited. Once in the car Yurij made sure the kitten built a good relationship with the rest of the animals. This wasn't hard considering the dog's friendliness and Alina's motherly nature. It took them half an hour to get to the desired building. As Yurij stepped out and noticed the building his jaw went slack. It was one of the poshest and best tattoo saloons of Moscow.

"No way," He blinked, unable to express his exitement and happiness. He decided to do something reeaaally out of character: he jumped and hugged his foster parents while laughing. "Thank you! Oh my God I can't believe this!" Viktor and Yuuri were pleasantly surprised, just as the rest.

"No biggie," Viktor grinned hugging the teen after he got over his initial shock. "I just needed to sign three papers because of you being underaged," He laughed.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. We do love you after all," Yuuri smiled. Yurij disentangled himself and took a deep breath.

"I-I... l-lo-love... the two of... you... too..." He managed to choke out muttering, making everyone gasp and envelope him in a group hug. "H-hey! That doesn't mean you need to squash me!" He yelled squirming.

"It does!" Hanuman laughed earning an embarrassed glare from Yurij and a collective laugh.

"Let's go and get our tattoos," Otabek said with a smile.

"... Our tattoos?" Yurij questioned.

"Viktor arranged it so I had a pair tattoo too," Otabek grinned hugging Yurij's waist, not noticing the flash of posessivness in Viktor's eyes and Yuuri trying to subtly keep him calm.

"No way! That's cool!" Yurij grinned childishly with shining eyes as they entered the saloon. A young man with tattood sleeves and piercings greeted them.

"So you are Yurij and Otabek, and these are the tattoos, no?" He asked showing the drawings. Viktor grinned with thumbs up as Yurij gasped and internally squealed at the tattoo that will be inked on his shoulderblade not registering the fact that the dude knew their names.

"Prince, look at those majestic tigers!" Yurij whispersquealed trying not to burst. The fosterparents shared a look with Egor and the Chauhans, knowing exactly that this was a good idea.

"Agreed Ice Tiger," The Kazakh man agreed nodding.

"Where do you want it tattooed?" The man asked with a laugh. "I'll do one of you and my collegue will do the other."

"I wan't it on my right shouderblade," The birthday boy said.

"Me on my left," Otabek added.

"Sure!" The tattooed man grinned. A slightly older woman equally tattooed came in and smiled.

"Oh customers?" She asked. "You must be the birthday boy then," She pointed at Yurij, who threw a questioning look at Viktor.

"I may have or may not have bragged about my precious son having a birthday, and I may have or may not have showed a photo to everyone," The platinum blonde coach said innocently.

"Geeze!" Yurij facepalmed along with Yuuri while the others snorted or laughed. The two youngest sat down and took their shirts off as the tattoists prepared the inks and needles. The whole tattooing process was hilarious due to Viktor taking pictures and the tattooists sharing stupid jokes at the pained faces the teens were showing. Both teens had fractured hands by the end of the two hours as they kept gripping each other's hands. After two hours one third of the tattooes were done. They will have to return in a few days for continuation. They bought the special creames needed and after applying them they left. The rest of the day was spent with eating out - a huge tiger striped cake waiting for them in a bakery (and Yurij being allowed to drink one small cup of champagne under strict supervision) - and having Yurij's custom made leopard spotted ice skates with golden blades bought and buying different feline patterned stuff. They even visited Yurij's grandfather, who though unconscious, had a little more colour and wore the slightest of smiles, as if knowing it was his precious grandson's birthday. By the end of the day they were all exhausted and full. However it was worth it, for Yurij's face was flushed, his eyes shone and he constantly wore a small smile, making the foster parents extremely happy.


	27. Chapter 26

**So guest** , **I'm really glad u liked the chap xD... and about fighting - or not fighting - xD we also call each other crazy with my sisters xD**

 **AND IMMA FREAKIN DEAD! GUYS THE LAST EP WAS JUST EPIC! THEY DANCED STAMMI VICINO EFFIN** ** _TOGETHER!_**

Sheesh I'm glad I had so many nice reviews to the prev chap. I was kinda afraid it would be boring :D okay so typical stuff abt not owning anyone only my ovs :P

And I have more than 26 thousand reads! 100+ followers and favs wooaaaa!

Chapter 26

In two weeks Yurij's and Otabek's tattooes were ready and Yuuri reached his third month of pregnancy. They visited the doctor nearly every 2 or 3 weeks, having check-ups and tests done. Obviously they updated the parents on every little detail as they called every day. Soon Yuuri's stomach became visibly swolen, he could pass for a chubbier man. In fact, it soon turned out that he was bearing twins. Viktor immensely loved the fact, that Yuuri's hips started widening, and due to the pregnancy he gained a little fat on his thighs too, making him look curvy and sexy as hell. His moodswings were bearable, usually he'd stay quiet if angered or sob silently of saddened, his morning sickness was horrible though. Throwing up nearly everytime a stronger scent wafted in the house and every morning. And his cravings? Always in the least appropriate hour and he always craved the strangest things.

"Vitya... Vitya... Viiiityaaaa," Yuuri's obnoxious poking made Viktor groan. He loved the nickname from Yuuri's mouth, but not at two a.m. when he was in the middle of a beautiful dream.

"What do you need now?" He croaked out, turninng towards the pregnant man.

"We ran out of mustard and I want to eat mustard with chocolate ice-cream and lemon," Yuuri said. Viktor muttered a 'dear God' before getting his tired butt out of the bed. He quickly dressed and hopped in the closeby supermarket that was open 24/7 and bought the neccessary stuff. Once he got back Yuuri prepared his snack in two seconds, Viktor being unable to understand how he could eat such a thing and throw up at the scent of katsudon... unless strawberry was in it. Similar situations occured during the third and fourth month his morning sickness started subsidising, though his cravings continued. Yurij constantly teased the pregnant man about his curves and showing stomach. Though Otabek had somehow changed the teen, as his teasings were clearly good-natured and loving. Soon it turned out that one of the twins was a girl while the other a boy, making Yuuri worried a bit, though Viktor was extatic. In these weeks the moodswings started getting worse with Yuuri getting them more often and showing his feelings more openly.

"Oh, come on!" Viktor pleaded. "It's just an ice-cream!"

"But I was eating it!" Yuuri countered, his voice wavering a little.

"Why are you two even fighting?" Otabek asked as he entered the livingroom.

"Because of a scoopful of ice-cream," Viktor said sighing. "I stole a bite because he didn't mix anything in it."

"But it was my ice-cream!" Yuuri sniffed. Viktor was about to apologise as he knew the man was on the verge of crying when Yuuri suddenly clutched his stomach gingerly.

"What happened?" The Russian man asked immediately alert. Otabek rushed to their side, worried expression on his face.

"They kicked!" Yuuri exclaimed grinning happily. Otabek sighed relieved and Viktor squealed happily.

"Yurio! Come! Our babies moved!" He yelled joyfully. He barely uttered the sentence and Yurij was already there, his hands between Viktor's and Otabek's, feeling the babies' soft kicks. Yuuri noticed how all three men had extremely excited amd loving looks on their faces as the babies continued kicking and moving around at their soft presses.

"Can't wait to meet them," Viktor murmured.

"Me neither," The blonde teen agreed. From then on, the babies' kicks became more frequent, especially when Viktor and Yuuri had fights, they would use the babies as a judge, as they would always kick when the one who spoke was right. Believe me when I say they saved themselves from triple the fighting they did. Time went on and Yuuri's stomach bloated even more as the babies grew. The poor man started having cramps at the end of the fifth month, and by the sixth month his stomach became big enough to bind him to bed with constant massages from Viktor. It was pretty hard to drag Yuuri to the doctor for their check-up.

"Finally," The pregnant man sighed as he layed on the bed. The doctor raised his shirt and put some increadibly cold gel on his stomach, making him wince.

"So let's see how your babies are," The doctor murmured as he moved the wand over the exposed stomach. "They're perfectly fine," He said after a few minutes as he took a few pics of the ultrasound to add them to the parents' album. "And if my calculations are correct, we are nearing the end of the sixth month. They will be due in five to eight weeks," He finally said.

"Sheesh I can't wait," Yuuri smiled happily as he sat up and wiped the gel off amd they fixed an appointment before leaving. The weeks flew by fastly, and Yuuri's cramps became more frequent as spasms shook his body. Taking the doctor's advice, he was walking in the nearby playground with Hanuman's help while Viktor amd Egor did the grocery shopping.

"We have visited you quite a lot of times, but how is it gowing?" The Indian asked with a smile.

"Fine, they'll be due soon... probably this week or next week if the doctor was right. They're supposed to bring me to the hospital today," Yuuri explained, ignoring the strange looks he got and a few mean comments about 'a fatty obese guy'.

"That's soon," Hanuman grinned. "If you need help we're available, you know," He added.

"I know and thanks a lot, but I think it is more than enough that my mother is coming tomorrow," The Japanese man laughed. "Though I'll take the offer if we can't solve something."

"We'll be there," Hanuman chuckled, though it was short-lived as Yuuri suddenly bent over clutching his abdomen. "Oh my God, Yuuri... don't tell me..."

"N-no, not yet. This is just a contraction. Had a few earlier today," He gasped whimpering a bit, then straightened up as the wave of cramp left. Barely a few minutes passed when suddenly his water broke through his shaft and he fell on his knees, groaning as another wave of pain hit him. "W-well maybe..." That was the moment Viktor and Egor walked up to them, hands full of sacks with groceries.

"The babies are coming!" Hanuman exclaimed quietly, though urgently.


	28. Chapter 27

So sprry for not replying to any of your reviews but today I travelled to Italy and I just arrived :D

So merry xmas to everyone! (Gonna say this at least three times xD) and I as per usual don't own anyone only the OCs and sorry for any mistakes you notice! Love you all - though you're gonna hate me by the end of this chap :'P

Chapter 27

"The babies are coming!" Was what made Viktor drop the bags and call their doctor while rushing to Yuuri's side. Egor immediately made sure the shoppings were safe and helped calming Viktor who tried not to freak out.

"Okay, the ambulance will be here in five minutes. Oh my God it's happening it's really happening tell me this is true and I'm not dreaming this is actually happening isn't it," He rushed out literally buzzing in one place due to the pent up energy, nervousness and excitement.

"Calm down okay?" Egor said with a huff. The ambulance arrived soon, with tgeir doctor jumping out and urging them.

"Quick on the stretcher, in the car and off we go!" He exclaimed helping out. They swiftly carried the pregnant man into the car and before they were off Viktor yelled.

"Egor, Hanuman! Inform Yurio and Bek!" And off they were.

"Let's hurry! You go get Arjun and I'll alert Kitten and Soldier!" Egor said rushing off. "Meet us at their's with the car!" The albino man never thought he would be so fit to sprint down six blocks but he did it. He even ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Once he was in front of the door he banged it uncontrollably until a an angry then a confused Yurij opened the door.

"The-heh ba-babies," Egor panted. "Are coming!"

"...What?! Prince hurry! The babies!" Yurij yelled into the house and frantic steps were heard as Otabek showed up.

"The ambulance just brought Biscuit away, and Hanuman is waiting with the car," Egor informed, still lightly panting. In two seconds the teens had their shoes on and dragged Egor down the steps by running. Just as they reached the gate of the apartmant complex, the 7 seated Citroën honked and the trio hastily sat in, Hanuman pressing the gas pedal, crossing the speed limit and slaloming between cars until they reached the hospital.

Yuuri was brought into a private operationroom, where the doctor and two nurses dressed him into the typical hideous hospital gowns under Viktor's scrutinizing eyes. He immediately sat beside Yuuri, who instantly gripped his hand as another wave of contraction hit him.

"Yuuri, I'm here, it's okay," Viktor tried to be soothing though it was painfully obvious that he was nervous as hell. The doctor left to prepare for the epidural and only the nurses were there.

"V-Viktor, it h-hurts," The man in labour hissed moaning.

"I know, lyubov moya, but bear with it until the doctor comes back," Viktor's voice was filled with worry and anxiousness as the doctor came back with the epidural and other necessary stuff.

"Please leave the room," He asked kindly. "We will be ready in twenty minutes or so after the epidural kicked in. You can watch from the other side of the glass "

"... Fine...," Viktor gave a lingering kiss to Yuuri and reluctantly left. He impatiently paced up and down in the waiting room glaring daggers full time in the doctor's back for separating them. The epidural soon kicked in and they were about to start operating on Yuuri when Yurij, Otabek, Egor and the Chauhans bursted in panting.

"How is he?!" Was their collective question.

"They just started the C-section," Viktor replied, pointing through the glassdoor. He barely finished the phrase and all of them were next to him, pressed up to the door wanting to see more. Yuuri's abdomen was carefully cut up and one bundle of squirming placenta was lifted out after the other. Viktor's breath hitched as he clutched the shirt over his rapidly beating heart, instantly falling in love with the bundles and their deafening wails that could be heard through the doors. The nurses washed them, measured them and weighed them while the doctor sewed Yuuri's stomach back. Once everything was done, the doctor opened the doors and all of them literally ran to Yuuri who was now holding the two crying babies.

"So do I really have milk in my nipples?" Yuuri asked the doctor sceptically. "Oh hello guys! Look!" The man grinned showing off the adorable babies.

"Oh dear," Viktor's breath hitched and fell to his knees beside Yuuri, staring at the babies with obvious adoration. Egor had tears in his eyes and so did Hanuman. The three teens tried to keep their squeals inside so as to not scare the babies.

"Yes you will. If you noticed they are a bit more swolen no?" Yuuri nodded and with Yurij's help - since Viktor was still too positively shocked - placed each of the babies at each nipple he had.

"Who was pulled out of me first?" The Japanese man asked.

"The boy. What will the names be?" The nurse asked.

"History and Istorya," Viktor said in tandem with Yuuri. "The boy will be History and the girl will be Istorya," Viktor added. The nurse nodded and wrote the names down in the birth certificate. Viktor gingerly kissed the bundles between Yuuri's arms when a doctor Yurij recognised as the doctor dealing with his grandfather - who was unfortunately still unconscious due to psychological reasons according to the doctors - bursted in and exclaimed.

"Your grandfather's heart stopped! We started the CPR, and prepared the defibrilator!"


	29. Chapter 28

So here's the new chap :D i decided to update it earlier bcoz everyone was freaking out lol :P

Love you all and Merry Christmas!

Sorry for my shitty mistakes and i obviously don't own anyone only my OCs

Chapter 28

"Your grandfather's heart stopped! We started the CPR, and prepared the defibrilator!" That was all it took for Yurij to dash out dragging the doctor.

"Viktor, guys, follow him," Yuuri pleaded. "I need to sleep and he needs all of you."

"Take care," Viktor nodded and gave one last kiss to his children and Yuuri, then was out with the rest of the team. And yet again both Yuuri and Viktor prayed to God that Yurij's grandfather would be fine.

The blonde teen stood behind the glassdoors, trembling as tears slid down his cheeks, whatching as the doctor's fought for his gyiedushka's life. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist, and he was surprised to see Otabek's face at his shoulder, ignoring Viktor's protective glare.

"He'll be fine," The Kazakh man murmured. Arjun took Yurij's hand and squeezed it, signaling his moral support. The doctors inside were doing their best, while it seemed his grandfather didn't want to come back at all. The constant frantic orders and yells broke Yurij's heart even more, making him sob. Five long minutes and nothing happened. Viktor couldn't beleive - didn't want to believe that his best day would be Yurij's worst day, making it increadibly bittersweet for them.

"I need you back, gyiedushka," He muttered sniffling, hoping. Even he begun praying to any god that woulf hear him. Five more painful and dragged minutes passed, and everything seemed to go to the worse. Yurij sobbed, falling to his knees when he saw the doctors shaking their heads and giving up. Trembling, he bursted through the door, shocking the doctors and ran to his grandfather's motionles, cooling body.

"We are-"

"Don't tell me you are sorry!" Yurij bitterly snapped, yelling. Crying, he buried his face into his grandfather's shoulder, shaking as silent sobs racked his body. "Come back, please, come back," He sobbed quietly, choking on his tears. Viktor entered the room and gently carrassed the boy's back. Yurij didn't bother to look up. He knew it was Viktor, and he knew he didn't want to say anything, just support him. Two silent, mournful minutes passed, when a cough, then another cough could be heard. Then a collectove gasp from the doctor's and the aquaintances. Yurij instantly shot up, disbelief and happiness in his eyes as he gazed at his grandfather's slowly opening eyes.

"Wh-where... am... I," He croaked, his voice raspy and increadibly low, only audible to the ones close to him.

"In the hospital, you were in coma for like eight, nine months," Yurij explained sobbing relieved. He had to supress the urge to hug him, for it would obviously make things worse. His grandfather looked surprised, though after taking in his surroundings he remembered fainting.

"Th-the... finals... skating?" The grandfather muttered raspily.

"I was second in the GP finals, Yuuri the first," Yurij told.

"Con...gratula...tions..." He coughed out." I-I... dreamt... that Fyodor..."

"Shh... you'll tell me later, when you have rested enough," The teen murmured stroking his grandfather's head. The elderly man nodded and slowly fell asleep in his grandson's arms.

"Well, another example of love saving a life," The doctor said with a small smile. "Let's push the bed back to his room, shall we." Yurij nodded and let the foctor push the weeled bed back to the room, everyone following the doctor.

"He will be fine from now on, right?" The teen asked, hope laced in his voice.

"He will, but he needs to live in a place where it's calm, so he can recuperate in peace," The doctor said. "Until he rebuilds his muscles and is independant and until we make sure nothing's wrong with him he has to stay though."

"I see. I'll come and visit every day as usual then," Yurij nodded giving a last kiss to his grandfather, who smiled in his sleep then left, the other's following suit.

"I'm glad he's fine," Otabek muttered and Arjun nodded sighing relieved.

"I can't believe I nearly lost him," Yurij shook his head bitterly. "Thank God he survived."

"He's going to get better," Arjun said. Only Egor noticed the bitter, albeit relieved smile Hanuman cracked with a few tears in his eyes.

"Shall we update Yuuri?" Viktor suggested and Yurij nodded. Egor and the Chauhans decided to go home, for it was getting late, bit promised they would visit the next day.

"I'm increadibly happy that your grandfather survived and is awake now," Yuuri cracked a relieved and tired smile.

"We nearly lost him," Viktor murmured holding History in his arms.

"The doctor said he should go to a calm place once he is independant," The adopted teen said cradling the other twin whilst sitting in Otabek's lap - who was purposefully ignoring Viktor's murderous and overprotective stares.

"Hasetsu is a calm place. I'll call my parents and tell them about the babies and your grandfather. I'm sure they would let him stay," The Japanese skater said. "We can even all move back there until he gets better. Training would be calm."

"I can be all of your coaches!" Viktor grinned excitedly.

"I wonder how Hasetsu is," Otabek muttered aloud.

"You'll like it," Yuuri chuckled and with Viktor's phone dialed his parents. They were extatic to know that the babies were born, and they immediately agreed to them moving back with Yurij's gyiedushka for a longer period.


	30. Chapter 29

So MERRY CHRISTMAY Y'ALLL!

Sorry for any mistakes etc xD and i don't own anyone only my OCs xD

So enjoy! Sorry fo the short chap xD

Chapter 29

It took Yurij's grandfather one week to fully regain his speach control and to be able to sit up and stand alone, even walk around without help for a longer period. During that week Yurij filled him in on every little detail that happened with him since he fainted.

"So what was your dream?" Yurij asked sitting on the hospital bed next to his grandfather after he finished the story of Yuuri's pregnancy - the elderly took it relatively well, considering he even met the babies already. Nikolai sighed then spoke.

"I first dreamt that I spoke with your mother. She said she was sorry she wasn't strong enough to be a proper mother for you. We talked a lot about you and about how things should have gone. Then I dreamt that Fyodor wanted to adopt you and I started panicking, not knowing what to do. I wanted to come back, but the more I tried tho more it didn't happen and the more I panicked. Then a little boy and a little girl holding hands passed by and said they are going back to the Earth because they are going to be your siblings. I got surprised at that and explained something about Viktor adopting you with Yuuri or what. I asked them to help me get back and they did. However in the last moment I lost them and I started panicking again, this time really badly. Then suddenly I heard your voice and your crying and that brought me back," He concluded in his still slightly raspy voice. "In the end it turned out they were really coming to Earth to be your siblings." Yurij's jaw went slack.

"You mean... History and Istorya...?" Yurij blinked increduliously. "I'll have to thank them," He finally stated, still wide eyed.

"I'll have to too," The grandfather agreed with a fond smile. Suddenly the doors opened and Toshiya entered the room with a bright smile.

"We shipped the last of your stuff to Hasetsu," He said in English. "Our flights will be next week, so be prepared," He added placing a smaller luggage near the bed. "Everything you asked is in it."

"Thank you," Nikolai replied. "I hope I won't be a bother for the next few years," He said chuckling.

"Oh, no not at all! You're family!" Toshiya insisted, making Nikolai laugh and Yurij smile with pride. The few days till the flight passed quickly and Nikolai was let out of the hospital a day before their flight. The doctor made sure Nikolai had all his medicines and made sure that a Japanese doctor kept eye on him too.

After nine hours of flight and a long train ride they were finally in Hasetsu, Yu-topia.

"Oh, it's a nice place," Otabek muttered approvingly as they entered the onsen's inn. Mari and Hiroko exited the kitchen and the sister layed the table while the mother fawned over the new family members, namely Nikolai, Otabek, History and Istorya.

"How is it going with the babies?" Mari asked as Hiroko handed History to her. She gingerly rocked the gurgling baby, cooing at him.

"Well, both of them eat a lot," Yuuri chuckled. "And they don't really let us sleep," He added with a yawn. The dark circles were visible under both Viktor's and Yuuri's eyes, but even under Otabek's and Yurij's eyes.

"They sleep during the day but stay awake and always cry during the night," Viktor laughed. Both parents had fondness in their voice as they gazed at the twins.

"They are adorable nuissances whom you can't help, but love," Yurij said with a small smile. His grandfather affectionately patted his soft blonde hair then spoke.

"So is it here that my grandson fell in love with katsudon?"

"Oh, mama's katsudon is the best!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly. "You have to try it papa!" He picked up the habit of calling both Toshiya and Nikolai 'papa' and Hiroko 'mama', and so did Yuuri. Even his parents started calling Nikolai 'papa', so they became a big family.

"Then all the more reasons I should try it!" The grandfather cheered.

"It's nearly finished," Hiroko laughed. Indeed in ten minutes the katsudon was ready, and everyone ate with exceptionally good appetite. They stayed up late, talking about various things while unpacking and arranging Nikolai's room, then everyone retired and went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

Soooo we're nearing the end of the story!

I'm really happy for all of the gushing reviews from yesterday ^^

The usual stuff about not owning the yoi characters only my OCs and forgive my mistakes!

Chapter 30

Life in Hasetsu was simple, calm, but not boring. People were friendly, and the nearby rink was always nearly empty, so they could easily train 24/7. In two years History and Istorya joined them too, learning how to skate.

"Hold on, hold on," Viktor laughed as Istorya clutched his hand with her tiny one.

"Papochka, mamochka, I be scawed," History whined grasping the wooden planks beside the rink.

"Scared? Aww, History, there is no need to, look! Istorya is already skating with papochka there," Yuuri laughed picking up the boy and gently pushing him on the ice while holding him.

"Wheeeeeee~" The little girl laughed as her father did a triple axel while holding her close to his chest.

"Mamochka, twy it!" History declaired pointing at his father and twinsister.

"You want to try a triple axel with mamochka?" Yuuri asked picking him up after he did up his now shoulder length hair in a pony tail. The little boy eagerly nodded and the Japanese skater picked him up then sped up and jumped, twirling three times in the air as he did the axel.

"Yaaaaa!" The little boy's delighted shrieks were audible and Viktor laughed.

"Otabek and Yurij would melt if they saw this."

"I agree, but they will be here soon," Yuuri smiled. As if on cue, the afore mentioned youngsters just entered, laughing on an inner joke with intertwined fingers. Viktor suspiciously and protectively glared at the hands and at Orabek.

"Hey guys," Otabek noted with a smile.

"Oh my phone, I'll be back in a sec," Yurij said facepalming and he was out.

"Otabek," Viktor called the boy in a sickeningly sweet voice. Knowing what was going to come, he rolled his eyes and gladed next to the overprotective father. Yuuri internally laughed and shook his head.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you two were together," Viktor said accusingly.

"We aren't... yet," Otabek said putting up his longer hair in a manbun. Instead of having the underside shaved off, the boy had his hair trimmed really short on the sides, leaving a strip of longer hair in the middle that reached three-four inches under the nape of his neck.

"Good. Don't even dare to lay a finger on my precious little son!" Viktor blurted narrowing his eyes.

"But I was planning on confessing today," Otabek mused.

"Well don-"

"Viktor means please by all means do, but do not break Yurio's heart," Yuuri interjected laughing.

"Hey!" Viktor whined.

"I never intended to hurt him, nor do I intend to in the future," Otabek said with a small snort.

"Good. But I'll keep my eyes on you," Viktor said narrowing his eyes, trying to be menacing.

"And I'll keep him off of you two," Yuuri added earning a hurt glare from Viktor that screamed betrayal. That was the moment Yurij came back, his long hair up in a high ponytail, reaching beneath his shoulderblades.

"Off of whom?" The Russian punk asked skating next to them.

"Off of y-"

"Nothing, dear, we're taking a rest now and leaving," Yuuri interrupted Viktor, pushing him and their twins off the rink, leaving both Russians speechless and a victorious Kazakh. The married couple while leaving, were hushedly fighting over something, that Yurij couldn't catch, bit was absolutely sure the man he liked, who was currently beside him, knew perfectly well what was going on. Yuuri made sure they hastily left the rink's building.

"Seriously, Vitya, I get that you're overprotective, but this is a wee tad tid bit too much," The mother turned male said opening their house's door. They moved out of the inn - Yurij and Otabek too -, into the house with garden that was literally next to the onsen, so they were close to the family, but both parties had their privacy. They even had a little private onsen in their garden.

"Wasn't that a litle bit of an extravagation?" Viktor huffed.

"Whatever. Tomorrow is Otabek's birthday and halloween too, so be nice. Aand I have a feeling that now that Yurio is 18, they will want to have a romantic relationship," Yuuri explained as he set the kids in front of the tv and went in the kitchen with his husband.

"But he can't touch my baby!" Viktor huffed pouting.

"Now who is the baby?" The bespectacled male asked with raised eyebrows and a pointed look.

"..."

"Viktor. I know you love Yurio, and I know you don't hate nor dislike Otabek," Yuuri sighed hugging the Russian male, who immadiately wrapped his arms around him. "But Yurio is not a kid. I know he is awkward in making friends, but he is strong and capable of protecting himself. He is not a kid anymore, so you don't have to stay next to him protecting him all the time. Maybe guide him, as you're the father, and if he falls, console him. Support him," The Japanese male explained. "If you constantly protect him, he won't grow."

"Fine," Viktor sighed, giving in, burying his face in his husband's shoulder.

"Good. And you know that Otabek is not set out to hurt Yurio," Yuuri added laughing, smooching a kiss on Viktor's lips.

"I know," Viktor murmured against Yuuri's lips, nipping them. "But I can't help it. I don't want him to be abused in any way."

"I know and Otabek knows it too. That's why he won't hurt him," He replied reassuringly.

"But if he does, can I beat him up?" The Russian asked perking up.

"... Depends, okay? There's no need to be violent," Yuuri chided.

"... Fine," Viktor pouted kissing Yuuri again. After a little make out, Yuuri went back to preparing dinner for them and the two teens who were still in the rink.

"So what was this about again?" The blonde youngster asked once the kids and the parents were out.

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing," Otabek replied and Yurij gave him a silent 'are you serious? Cuz I don't believe you' look. "... I'll eventually come to it, okay? Let's just skate first."

"Fine," Yurij nodded giving in. They skated for nearly half the day, practicing jumps, occasionally doing random pair choreographs. The blonde teen's curiosity never dimmed, however that day they never got to actually speak about what was going on, but the next day? Oh well, then they not only spoke about it, but well... they even acted on it.


	32. Chapter 31

Soooo we have reached the last chapter! Sorry for the crappy ending xP

Thank you for reading, all of you!

Again sorry for my mistakes and I don't own the yoi characters only the OCs ;)

Chapter 31

October 31st and the inn was decorated in the creepiest way ever. Jack'o'Lanterns lighting up the lane and fake spiderwebs with spiders were in each corner the house had. An all day Halloween party was in plan with Otabek's birthday party after lunch. Viktor and Yuuri decided to help out at the inn's restaurant and at the inn in general, because the place was crowded as hell.

"Wow, the onsen is full!" Viktor exclaimed delightedly next to Hiroko as he finished bringing out another set of dirty plates.

"Probably because of our halloween theme," Hiroko said happily. She was currently in a witch costume like Toshiya while Viktor was in a vampire attire and so was Yuuri.

"Viktor, we will be going out as planned then," Yurij said entering the kitchen. He had two extrmely life-like cuts painted on his face and neck and wor a torn shirt and jeans that were oainted red like the blood at the tears. His hair was done in messy bun and had a few red sploches as if he had dried blood on his head from bullet wounds.

"Fine but be back for the party," Viktor agreed reluctantly. "If there's any problem call me, okay?"

"Yes dad," Yuri huffed rolling his eyes then left.

"Did... did he just..." Viktor was rendered speechless.

"Oh, he did," Hiroko laughed.

"Yaayyy!" Viktor spun merrily and hugged the woman. "My son is starting to accept me!" They laughed a bit on the situation, then they went back serving the cuatomers.

"Prince, do you want to change before we go around in the city?" Yurij asked once they were out. Otabek wore a similar torn and blody outfit with well made scars.

"Not really, I think this is cool. Look, there are others too in costumes an there are people who are taking pictures," Otabek noted two girls fawning over every person with costumes. "Let's take pictures with them."

"No thank you," Yurij grumbled.

"You mean, yes why not," The Kazakh man countered grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the two girls. They were increadibly happy to have pictures taken with two gorgeous men in perfect Halloween costumes.

"Thanks a bunch!" The two girls chimed waving as they left after the pictures were taken.

"You're welcome!" Otabek waved back. Once they were far away he turned to Yurij. "So was that difficult?"

"Yes," Yuruj huffed. "It wasn't in my plans at all."

"You had plans?"

"It's not only Halloween but it's your birthday!" The blonde replied as if that explained everything.

"Oh. Really!" Otabek blinked halting his steps.

"... Wait. Don't tell me you forgot your birthday," Yurij deadpanned with wide eyes.

"... I might have," The older skater replied looking at his shoes because suddenly they were really interesting.

"No way! How could you!" Yurij was flabergasted at the fact that Otabek forgot his birthday.

"I guess I didn't think it would be important," He replied shrugging and the other teen facepalmed.

"I'll make it important then," Yurij said determined, grabbing Otabek by the hand and dragging him to the rink that was fortunately empty.

"Wh-"

"Just sit down and watch," The Russian youngster said taking out his skates from the locker and putting them on. Otabek surprised, sat down and watched the other took his phone out and connected it to the bluetooth speaker. A song that sounded like Spanish flamenco music started playing and Otabek watched with held back breath as Yurij skated on the ice. His movements fluid, his body moving in rythm with the song and the lyrics, describing their story. How they met, how they became friends and how it has evolved into something more. The Spanish lyrics spoke about love, and Yurij perfectly manifested his feelings for Otabek into his movements. The increadible step sequences and all his flawless jumps took the Khazak man's breath away, making him even tear up a little. Once the song was over and Yurij struck the final pose towards Otabek. He had his head bowed down, his arms stretched towards the viewer with palms facing up. The whole pose suggested submission and love towards the other.

"... Tiger... That... That was amazing," Otabek said, voice quavering, taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to hide it. He stood by the ice, arms open in an awaiting embrace. Yurij with a small laugh and a radiant smile jumped in his awaiting arms, immediately burrying his face in Otabek's shoulder.

"Prince... I... l-love you," Yurij muttered in his shoulder, barely above whisper.

"I barely heard that but I cought it," Otabek chuckled. "And I love you too." Yurij's head shot up, eyes wide, face pink.

"... R-Really?"

"Really," Otabek smiled. Tentatively, he leaned down and gently kissed the blonde's lips. The kiss was long, tentative and shy, but it conveyed all the feelings they had for each other.

"How about we go back to the Halloween party? It will start in half an hour," Yurij suggested after breaking away for air.

"Sure," Otabek grinned back. Yurij quickly changed back into his shoes and they were back at the onsen in twenty minutes. The surprise birthday and Halloween party was spent joyfully, eating a lot of cake and dancing to many, different styled musics.

Their life continued peacefully, with Yurij and Otabek becoming the new stars as Yuuri retired and became coach with Viktor. Their twins soon became excieptionally good skaters like their parents, leading a successful life and career.

The end

So thank you again for reading the story!


	33. NOT CHAP

Check the review Allfandomfanboy! I wrote there!


End file.
